Oniichan
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah 2 orang kaka beradik yang berbeda ayah dan berbeda ibu.. Kini mereka tinggal dengan orangtua tirinya, sang ayah, Namikaze Minato, dan sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto. CHAP 12 APUDETO! RnR, please? NO FLEM! LEMON inside
1. Cheppi 1

Oniichan

Chap 1

=_="

Beo kembalii!!

Muahahahahhaha!! xDDDD

Aduu..senangnya dapet ide baru.. :D

Ni ide Beo dapetin abis baca ffic orang.. lupa tapi namanya sapa.. judulnya apa lagi.. *_*

Jadi, Beo juga mao bikin.. xDDDD

Beo lagi males banyak bacot… magh kronisnya lagi kambuh soalnya.. =_=

Ok..

Here we goo~~

======== =_=" ===========

Disclaimer : Naruto.. punyanyaaa… sapa, sih ? Beo lupa ?? punya Beo, ya ? *digampar

Warning : Yaoi, OOC. :3

Rated : T.. seiring berjalannya chappi, ntar bakalan berubah jadi M..

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Drama.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah 2 orang kaka beradik yang berbeda ayah dan berbeda ibu.. Kini mereka tinggal dengan orangtua tirinya, sang ayah, Namikaze Minato, dan sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke : 17 tahun

Naruto : 15 tahun

======= =_=" =============

Disebuah pagi yang cukup cerah, matahari menyinari indahnya dunia, dan burung-burung bernyanyi oleh datangnya pagi.

"ONIICHAANN !! BANGUUNN!!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit kecoklatan, mempunyai 3 pasang garis di pipi kanan dan kiri, bermata bulat, berwarna biru laut, dan bertubuh mungil.

"Hn.." balas sang kakak sambil membuka pintunya. sang kakak berambut jabrik—seperti pantat ayam berwarna hitam, berkulit putih pucat, bermata hitam kelam, dan bertubuh lumayan berisi.

"Gh.. hentikan kebiasaaan 'Hn' mu itu ! menyebalkan, tau !!" teriak sang adik.

"Hn.. terserah,lah Dobe." Ucap sang kakak sambil berjalan melewati adiknya.

"Argh !! TEMEE !" teriak sang adik frustasi sambil mengejar kakaknya.

Merekapun sampai di ruang makan, dimana kedua orang tua mereka sudah menunggu dengan manis disitu.

"Ohayou, Naruto.. Sasuke.." sapa seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hitam, dan rupanya mirip dengan kakaknya—tapi tentu saja tubuh si perempuan tidak kekar.

"Okaasan.. ohayou." Ucap si kakak singkat.

"Okaasan ! Otousan !! marahin Oniichan, deh ! masa tadi aku bangunin, tapi dia Cuma jawab 'Hn' doaang !!!!" teriak si adik.

"Aduh.. Naruto.. itu, kan udah ciri khas kakamu.." ucap pria berambut pirang gondrong sambil mengelus kepala Naruto—sang adik.

"Tapi..tapi, kaann !!!" ucap Naruto.

"Hh.. bisa ga kamu diem, dobe ? kepalaku sakit denger teriakan mu.." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Tuh !! denger, tuh ! ITUKAH KELAKUAN SEORANG KAKAK KEPADA ADIKNYAA ???" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sang ayah dan ibu hanya bisa tertawa lembut melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya.

"Hh.. berisik, dobe !!" ucap sang kakak.

"TEMEE !!" sang adik teriak sejadi-jadinya.

Ok.. itulah pemandangan sehari-hari yang bisa kita lihat di kediaman Namikaze. Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pria—atau bisa kita katakan Duda keren yang menduda setelah istrinya, Kushina meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ia menikah kembali dengan Uchiha Mikoto, seorang janda yang telah diceraikan oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa seorang anak. Minato membawa Naruto, dan Mikoto membawa Sasuke.

Meskipun mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda, Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjadi saudara yang akrab, mereka sudah terlihat seperti kakak-adik kandung.

"Sasuke, hari ini Otousan ada kerjaan di Hawaii, dan Okaasan menemani, jadi, tolong kamu jaga adik kamu, yah.." ucap Minato.

"Hn ? J..jadi aku Cuma berdua ama si Dobe itu?!" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Maaf, ya sayang.. kamu jaga, ya.. adikmu itu.." ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Hn.." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Eeeh ?? Otousan ama Okaasan mau ke Hawaaii ???" ucap Naruto kaget

"Iya,sayang.. maaf, yaa.. kita ga bakal lama, ko.. minggu depan pulang" ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala kuning Naruto.

"Uuh.. jadi aku Cuma berdua dengan kakak sial ini ??" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Hn.. keberatan kamu ?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyebalkannya.

"Uh.. enggak, sih.." balas Naruto.

"Nah.. kalo gitu, ibu dan ayah pergi dulu, yoo!!!" teriak Minato dan Mikoto sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hn !! hati-hati, yaa !! Okaasan ! Otousaan !!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya ! dadaahh!!" teriak duo M itu sambil melambaikan tangann mereka.

========== (-_-") ==========

"Oniichan.. hari ini ga kemana-mana ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaet lengan Sasuke.

"Hh.. lepaskan aku, Dobe ! ga.. ga kemana-mana.. ngapa ?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya.

"Hmm.. kalo gitu, Oniichan jaga rumah, ya ? aku hari ini mau pergi sama hinata-chan !" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Hinata-chan ? sapa, tuh ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan muka bingung.

"Hihhi.. gebetan aku, kak !" ucap Naruto. Mukanya memerah.

"…Ga boleh." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Lha ? ngapa ??" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan lengan Sasuke.

"Kubilang ga boleh, ya ga boleh !" ulang Sasuke singkat.

"kan itu privasi aku ! suka-suka aku, dong !" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Niichan ! tunggu dulu !" ucap Naruto sambil menarik baju Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kaget karena ditarik tiba-tiba, langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan..

'GUBRAAKK' mereka berduapun jatuh.

"Itttaaii… baka Dobe ! kenapa nari—" Sasuke yang baru membuka matanya tercengang saat ia sadar, ia menimpa Naruto, dan mukanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari muka Naruto. Sekitar.. 5.67 Cm, lah.

"Aah.. gomen, Niichan.." ucap Naruto yang matanya masih terpejam, merasakan sakit punggungnya yang berciuman dengan lantai keras bin dingin.

Entah kenapa, muka Sasuke memerah, baru kali ini ia melihat dengan dekat muka Naruto.

"Na..ruto.." ucap Sasuke pelan

"Hn ? kenapa, niichan ?" ucap Naruto yang baru membuka matanya. Bola mata biru itu menatap lurus bola mata hitam Sasuke.

"B..BAAKA ! gara-gara kamu tarik, kita jadi jatuh, kan !" teriak Sasuke sambil berdiri dengan cepat, dan membalikkan badannya untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah itu.

"A.. gomen.. abisan tadi niichan ga mau dengerin aku dulu.." ucap Naruto sambil berusaha untuk berdiri

"Uh ! ya.. yaudah kalo kamu mao pergi, sana pergi !" ucap Sasuke sambil ngibrit ke kamarnya.

"Eh ? Nii..chan..?" ucap Naruto bingung

============ (=_=") ========

Sasuke POV

============ (=_=") ========

Aku berlari ke kamarku sekuat tenaga. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan mukaku yang memerah ini kepada Naruto.

'aku bodoh ! bodoh ! BODOH !! sadar, Sasuke ! Naruto itu cowook !! adekmu, pula !!' batin Sasuke.

Akupun masuk ke kamarku, membanting pintunya dengan cukup keras, dan menyambar bantal untuk menutupi mukaku.

Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Dan aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuknya.

"Apa ?" tanyaku singkat tanpa membuka pintunya.

"Ni..niichan marah kalo hari ini aku keluar ? ka..kalo iya, aku ga jadi aja.." ucap Naruto dibalik sana. Bisa kudengar, suaranya bergetar.

"Enggak. Sana pergi." Ucapku singkat.

"Tuh, kan marah" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Kubilang.. aku ga—" aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar, dan aku melihat Naruto, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ka..mu na…ngis ?" ucapku kaget.

"A..abis.. aku baru kali ini liat Niichan marah.. a..aku..aku.." ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air dari mata biru indahnya.

"Eeh ?? bu.. bukan maksudku buat marain kamu.." ucapku panik. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat orang menangis. Terakhir kulihat, 3 tahun yang lalu. Ibuku menangis karna diceraikan ayah.

"Hiks.. uuh.." Naruto berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Entah.. aku jadi enggak tega melihatnya menangis, dan tanpa sadar, aku memegang tangannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk menghapus air matanya, lalu aku menjilat air mata Naruto. Rasanya Asin.. tapi enak..

"E..eh ?" bisa kulihat, muka Naruto sangat kaget.

Kupeluk makhluk mungil itu dengan erat. Masa bodoh dia mau cengok kaya apaan juga.

"Maaf.." bisikku di telinganya.

Kulepaskan pelukanku, dan kulihat muka Naruto memerah seperti buah kesukaanku, tomat.

"Ni..nichaa..nn" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Hn ?" ucapku santai

"A..e.. GYAAAA!!!" tiba-tiba ia teriak dengan sangat keras, bisa kulihat ada asap keluar dari ujung kepalanya. Naruto langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya, dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Aku yang melihat kejadian itu Cuma bisa tertawa.

======== (=_=) =========

End of Sasuke POV

======== (=_=) =========

Setelah puas menertawai Naruto, Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil ipod nanonya, mendengarkan musik yang ia sukai, dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Sasuke masih terus mengingat-ingat wajah Naruto tadi, sekilas, wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Dasar dobe.." ucap Sasuke perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya.

----------------------- (-_-") -----------------------

"Niichan !! aku jalan, yaa??" teriak Naruto dari balik kamar Sasuke.

"Huh ? kamu jadi pergi ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Iya.. kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hnn.. kukira ga jadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah.. sudahlah.. aku pergi, ya ! dadah, Niichan !" teriak Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu.

Sasuke yang melihat kalau Naruto jadi pergi, berencana untuk mengikuti Naruto, ia segera bersiap-siap, dan langsung keluar mengikuti Naruto.

=================== (-_-") =============

"Hinata-chaan !!!" teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri perempuan berambut biru tua panjang, bermata lavender tak berpupil, memakai baju terusan berwarna ungu, dan sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Ah.. N..Naruto-kun" ucap perempuan bernama Hinata tersebut. Mukanya memerah setelah melihat Naruto menghampirinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke mengintip dan mengikuti mereka dari jarak 4 meter.

"Hn.. jadi itu yang namanya Hinata ? gantengan juga gua.." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto dan Hinata sempat mengobrol sebentar, tertawa bersama, dan akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ah.. mereka pergi.. ikutin lagi!" ucap Sasuke sambil terus mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata.

Sasuke mengikuti mereka.. dari taman, ke Cafe, terus ke toko hewan, dan terakhir, menganter Hinata pulang kerumahnya.

Sasuke terus mengikuti mereka tanpa lelah. Dasar stalker.

"N..Naruto-kun.. m.. makasih udah nganter aku.." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Gapaapa, hinata.. aku seneng, ko.." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir seperti biasa.

"N..Naruto-kun.. aku.. m..masuk dulu, y..ya.." ucap Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah.

"Ah.. Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"A..N..Naruto-kun ?!" muka Hinata kembali memerah.

"A..Hi..Hinata-chan ! i… ak.. aa.. aku suka padamu.." ucap Naruto. Mukanya memerah.

JEGEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!!

Petiir menyambar-nyambar di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke langsung shock melihat Naruto menyatakan cintanya ke Hinata.

"N..Naruto-kun.. a..aku juga.." ucap Hinata menunduk.. malu-malu tapi mau.

"EEH ?? bener ?? YATTA !!" teriak Narutp senang sambil memeluk Hinata.

Kembali, petir menyambar-nyambar Sasuke. Sasuke membatu, terlihat retakan-retakan di kepalanya.

Puncak keretakan Sasuke adalah…..

"H..Hinata-chan…"

"N..Naruto-kun"

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, menekannya dengan lembut.

Seketika, Sasuke berubah Jadi abu yang langsung ditiup angin.

========================== (=_=") ============

Naruto berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sungguh ia senang bisa berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata, cewek manis yang pemalu, tajir, pintar pula.

"Niichan ! aku pulang !!!" teriak Naruto senang.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampe unuju rambut.

"K..kenapa?" ucap Naruto.

Tatapan Sasuke berhenti di bibir pink Naruto.

"N..niichan ??"

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dengan kasar ke kamarnya, mengunci kamarnya, dan mendorong Naruto ke kasurnya.

"N..Niichan ! kenaapa ?" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Asik, ya.. Naru ? ciuman sama cewek, hn ?" ucap Sasuke sambil menekan bibir Naruto dengan jempolnya.

"G..gimana niichan tau ? Niichan ngikutin aku ??" ucap Naruto kaget.

Sasuke Cuma menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Menurutmu ?" ucap Sasuke lagi, lalu mendekatkat wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Ni..niichan ! le..lepas… Niichan ! niichan kenaapa, sih ?!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Nihil. Tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dari Naruto. Dorongan Naruto tidak berarti apa-apa buat Sasuke.

"Enak, ya Naru ? hm ?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto

"Niichan ! hentikan !! errh !!" Naruto masih berusaha untuk mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke mundur sedikit, Naruto bernafas lega seetelah melihat Sasuke memundurkan badannya.

Melihat muka lega Naruto, Sasuke kembali menyeringai, dan menyerang bibir Naruto.

Menyadari hal itu, mata Naruto melebar, lalu berusaha untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin melumat bibir Naruto dengan kasar, menggigit bibir Naruto yang bisa membuat mulut Naruto terbuka. Lalu lidah Sasuke dengan sigap masuk kedalam mulut hangat Naruto. Menjelajahi mulut adiknya itu, dan menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto.

"Mnnh.. N..Niichnn.." erang Naruto di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Terlihat Saliva Naruto masih menetes di bibir Naruto, dan lagi, Sasuke menjilat Saliva tersebut sampai habis.

"N..Niichan..?" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"……….." Sasukepun terdiam.

----------------- (=_=")

Chap 1-END

----------------- (=_=")

……………………….

Plis.. jangan flame Beo gara-gara Beo masukin Naruto ama Hinata kissing..

Abisan Beo uda ga ad aide lagi.. itu satu-satunya ide yang keluar dari otak Beo.. jadi.. maaf.. maaf.. dan PLIS ! JANGAN FLAME BEO !

Kalo tetep ngeflame, berarti, kalian kepengen kalo Beo ngehiatusin semua karya Beo gara-gara Beo mao nyoba buat bunu diri.. =_=

*ok.. lebai..

TAPI ! TAPI !! TENANG SODARA-SODARA !!

NaruHina nya Cuma ampe sini doang !!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!

Saia tuh TEGA AMA HINATA !

Bodo amat ama dia ! jadi ntar dia mao Beo buang ke TPA TERDEKAT !!

WAHAAHAHAHAHHAHHH!!!!!

xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

ok…

Jadi..

Review, please ?

Masih bersedia buat review Beo ??

Please ?


	2. Cheppi 2

Oniichan 2

Oke..

Beo kembali dengan Oniichan~ :3

Hiahahahaha…

Eww… eww…

Ko rasanya Beo pingin Hiatus aja, ya ?

Uuh..

Uuuuhh..

Sudahlah..

Ntar aja…

Oke…

Beo lagi betmut,. Ga mao banyak omong.. soalnya itunes Beo lagi eror.. Beo ga bisa denger lagu-lagu kesukaan Beo.. cih..

Sudahlah….

Langsung mule, lah…

------------ (-_-") ----------

Disclaimer : Haruskah Beo kasi tau ?

Warning : Ooc, Yaoi, ga suka ? ngapain baca ?

Rated : masih T.. masih aman-aman sahaja.. : D

------------- (-_-") ----------

========= (=_=") ======

CHAP 2

========= (=_=") ======

"O..Oniichan ??" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi bibirnya.

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia masih terus membelakangi Naruto.

"O..Oniichan! tadi itu.." ulang Naruto kembali.

"….Heh." dengus Sasuke sambil membalikkan wajahnya. Mukanya saat ini sungguh menyebalkan. "kenapa sama yang tadi ?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Ni..Niichan.. tadi.. niichan.. nyium aku..kan ?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn ? menurutmu ?" goda Sasuke

"A..aa.. eeehh ?" Narutopun gelapan

"Fuh.. Cuma menggodamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Naruto.

"T..TEMEE! DASAR ABNORMAL!! KAKAK GILAA!! ONIICHAN SETRESS!!!" teriak Naruto lantang. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat busuk ketimpa darah.

"Kau.. kupingku bisa berdarah lama-lama mendengar teriakanmu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup kupingnya.

Naruto terdiam…

'apa ? apa katanya tadi ?? dia.. menyebut Namaku ?? serius ? kupingku ga salah ? aku enggak budek, kan ? enggak, kan ? Oniichan.. MENYEBUT NAMAKU ?? OH DJ ! ini pertama kalinyaa !!' batin Naruto sambil tercengang.

"Heh. Mukamu kayak orang tolol, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut kuning Naruto.

"Heh ? hah ? ah! Kau ! TEME ! kau menyebutku DOBE ?!" ulang Naruto kembali berteriak.

"Ah.. sudahlah.. kembali sana ke sarangmu ! bisa pecah kamarku mendengar teriakanmu itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintunya.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan keluar ! BAKA !!!" teriak Naruto sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Whatever." Ucap Sasuke santai.

Setelah Naruto keluar kamar, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan segera, lalu menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

'A..APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN TADII ?!! aku.. AKU BARU AJA NYIUM NARUTO ?! ADIK TIRIKU SENDIRI ?! apa yang salah sama otakku, sih ?!' teriak batin Sasuke.

Setelah batinnya puas berteriak, Sasuke meraih Blu—Blackberry 8800 nya, mencari sebuah contact yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Neji', lalu menekannya.

Tuut—tuut—tuut..

'Klek'

"Ha'i.. Neji-desu." Ucap seorang pemuda diseberang sana.

"Neji.. aku mo Tanya sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sas ? ngapa ? wat happen ?" tanya Neji.

"Hinata itu.. sapa ? satu keluarga sama kamu, kan ?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hinata ?? ooh.. cewe pemalu itu ? yeah.. sepupuku.. kenapa ? suka lo ?" ucap Neji lagi.

"Noo..noo.. adek gua.." ucap Sasuke.

"Hou.. adekmu ? jadian ama hinata ?" ucap Neji kaget

"Yeah.. makanya aku nanya.. cih.. bisa kamu pisahin mereka berdua ?" ucap Sasuke kejam

"Hn.. bisa, sih.. mang kenapa ?" Tanya Neji.

"Well.. ga suka aja ada cewe deket-deket Naruto.. that's all.. itu aja." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Hnn.. ok.. aku coba ntar… itu aja, kan ? yauda.. mo tidur.. ngantuk… bai Sas.. see ya tumoro !" ucap Neji yang langsung menutup telfonnya.

Sasuke menaruh kembali blackberrynya di meja belajarnya. Iapun membuka laci meja belajarnya, disitu terlihat foto dimana pertama Minato dan Mikoto menikah..

Di foto tersebut, ada Naruto, Minato, Mikoto dan Sasuke. Seketika, Sasuke langsung mengelus gambar Naruto.

"Dobe.." ucap Sasuke, lalu mengecup foto tersebut, berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut, dan tidur.

================= (-_-") =================

Naruto POV

'PIP..PIP..PIP..PI—'

"Ah.. weker sial.. aku masih mengantuk.." ucapku yang sedang berusaha unuk membuka mataku. Kulihat jam…

Hnn.. masih jam setengah 7.. masih ada 1 jam untuk bersiap-siap. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, menyambar handuk yang menggantung di belakang pintu, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi ku dengan cukup keras.

Aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Setelah kurasa cukup hangat, akupun membuka bajuku, dan segera mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa kantukku.

Setelah mandi, akupun pergi ke wastafel, mengambil sikat gigi dan odol, lalu membuka mulutku dengan malas agar sikat gigi itu bisa membersihkan mulutku. Selesai menggosok gigi, akupun berkaca didepan wastafel, kupandangi pantulan diriku cermin. Dan berhenti di bibir pinkku.

Akupun mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke-niichan semalam. Tindakannya tersebut sungguh membuatku kaget.. tapi.. entah kenapa.. aku sama sekali tidak menyesali ciuman itu.

AH ! tidak.. tidak.. aku ini masih NORMAL ! aku kan udah punya Hinata-chan ! Yosh ! aku harus semangat !

Akupun keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangku, lalu aku membuka pintu lemari baju, mengambil seragam sekolahku yang berbentuk sebuah kemeja putih beraris merah di pinggir kerah, berlengan pendek, dan celana panjang hitam.

Aku segera memakai seragamku, dan membiarkan bajunya keluar, akupun berkaca, namun tidak merapihkan rambutku, aku tidak ingin merusak image ku yang cool and spice ini.. hahaha..

Setelah puas dengan penampilanku, aku mengambil W980ku, dan menaruhnya di tas. Setelah beres, akupun turun ke ruang makan.

Kulihat, Niichan sudah menungguku di meja makan. Tetap dengan rambut ayamnya, dan raut mukanya yang dingin.

"Ohayou, Dobe.." sapanya saat melihatku memasuki ruang makan.

"N..Niichan.. ohayou.." ucap ku gugup. Tiba-tiba di otakku terbesit kejadian kemarin. Ah.. kacau.

"Cepet makan.. trus kita berangkat." Ucapnya tetap dengan muka datar. Orang satu ini.. dia udah buang semua emosinya ke planet Pluto, ya ? pelit ekspresi bener ama adek sendiri ?!

"Ha'i.. ha'i.." ucapku sambil menarik bangku, dan mendudukinya.

Kamipun makan dengan tenang. Tak ada satupun yang membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Udah selse, kan ? buruan taro di dapur.." ucap Niichan sambil menaruh piring bekas sarapannya ke dapur, lalu mencucinya.

Akupun mengikutinya. Setelah semua beres, kamipun keluar rumah. Oniichan sibuk mengunci rumah, dan memanasi mobil Porschenya. Sedangkan aku, sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari ipod video 60 GBku.

"Dobe ! ayo naik!" ucap Niichan dari dalam mobil.

Baru aku ingin menaiki mobil Niichan..

"N..Naruto-kun.."kudengan suara khas itu. Saat aku menoleh,

YEY ! Hinata-chan ! dia menjemputku ?? haaaah~~ senangnya hati ini !!

Akupun teriak girang dalam hati.

"Niiichan ! hari ini aku enggak bareng ! aku sama Hinata-chan ! Niichan duluan aja !" ucapku pada niichan.

Niichan tidak menjawab, lalu keluar dari mobil, dan menarikku dengan paksa ke dalam mobil.

Tanpa basa-basi, niichan langsung tancap gas pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Kulihat ekspresi cengok Hinata-chan.

"Niichan !! apa-aapaan, sih ?! Hinata-chan kan udah baik-baik jemput aku !" teriakku pada Niichan

"Bodo. Otousan sama Okaasan kan mempercayakan AKU untuk menjaga KAMU, Dobe !" ucap Niichan sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'AKU'.

Akupun diam. Aku enggak berani membantah kata-kata niichan. Aku ga mau niichan marah lagi seperti kemarin.

=============== (=_=") =============

Kamipun sampai di KonoGakuen. Niichan dan aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Ia kelas 3 SMA, dan aku kelas 1 SMA..

Ok..

Tadinya, aku mau meninggalkan Niichan yang sibuk mencari parkir, namun, Niichan mencengkram lenganku agar aku tidak kemana-mana. Akupun terdiam. Menuruti seluruh keinginan niichan.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna, kamipun keluar dari mobil.. Niichan terus memegang lenganku. Memangnya aku masih kecil, apa ? harus dipegangin mulu ?!

Hah.. niichan kenapa, sih ?

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-kun" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat sambil membungkukkan badannya, yang diikuti banyak gadis-gadis lain.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil terus melengos melewati perempuan tersebut.

"Niichan dingin amat, sih ?" ucapku sambil melirik kearah Niichan

"So ? haruskah aku sapa mereka semua satu-persatu ? cih.. merepotkan.. kau tahu, itu ?" balas Niichan sambil menatap tajam kearahku.

Setelah sedikit lagi sampai dikelasku, kulihat Hinata-chan sedang menungguku di depan kelas.

"Hinat—"belum sempat aku menyapa Hinata-chan, kurasakan tubuhku melayang.. eh ? melayang ?!?!

Niichaann!!! Apa-apan dia ini ?! menggendongku kedalam kelas, dan melemparku ke kursi.

"Niichan ! kau ini apa-apaan ?!" ucapku marah.

"Aku Cuma MENJAGAMU" ucap Niichan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi, kan.. aku Cuma menyapa Hinata-chan ! salah ?!" teriakku.

"Cih.. berisik." Ucap Niichan sambil melangkah keluar kelas, kulihat Niichan memberikan pandangan 'tidak enak' kearah Hinata-chan.

Aww.. semua ini salahku..

========== ( =_=" ) =======

End of Naruto POV

========== ( =_=" ) =======

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak berada di kawasan kelas Naruto, Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Umm… Hinata-chan.. gomen, ne.. entah kenapa, Niichan lagii bad mood dari kemarin." Ucap Naruto. Mukanya menyiratkan penyesalan tanpa akhir.

"Ah.. N..Naruto-kun.. ga papa.." ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Istirahat nanti.. mau makan bareng ?" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Ah.. u..uummm.. a..aku m..mau, N..Naruto-kun.." ucap hinata, pipinya memerah.

---------------------- =_="

Istirahat siang.

---------------------- =_="

"Hinata-chaann… ayo makaa—" lagi-lagi.. belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia diseret oleh Sasuke keluar kelas.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke datar

Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah sesampainya di atap, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah buntelan yang diduga adalah kotak bentou.

"..Bentou ?" ucap Naruto bingung.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Lalu ia duduk dengan santai, dan membuka bentou tersebut.

"Haah ?? ramen gooreng ??? kiyaaahh!! Oniichaann!! Aku cinta padamuu!!!" teriak Naruto lantang sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau suka ?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

"Banget !" ucap Naruto senang.

Merekapun memakan bentou tersebut dengan nikmatnya..—hanya Naruto, sih yang menikmatinya, Sasuke Cuma tersenyum melihat adik tirinya makan dengan lahap.

"Whiihan.. hini henaakk!!" ucap Naruto sambil terus makan.

"Iya.. iya.. jangan makan sambil ngomong..ga sopan" ucap Sasuke

Naruto kembali makan dengan tenang.

Setelah puas memakan makanan tersebut, Naruto beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

"Hn ? mau kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hinata-chan ! tadi aku janji mau makan bareng dia !" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

Mendengar kata 'Hinata-chan' lagi-lagi amarah Sasuke memuncak.

"Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. KENAPA DIA TERUS ?!" teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang tadinya nyengir langsung terdiam.

"N..Niichan ?" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto.. kenapa dia ? KENAPA HARUS DIA ? KENAPA ENGGAK AKU ?! AKU YANG MENGURUSMU, KAN ?!" lagi-lagi Sasuke teriak. Ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"N..Niichan.. kau kenapa ?!" ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung tersadar akan ucapannya barusan. Ia melihat muka Naruto. Lalu berdiri secepat mungkin.

"Niichan !" teriak Naruto sambil menggenggam baju Sasuke.

"Naruto.. kau tahu ? aku sudah enggak bisa melihatmu sebagai adik lagi." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Niichan.. maks—"

Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan ciumannya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Kali ini, Naruto tidak memberontak. Ia menikmati ciuman dari kakak tirinya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang bola mata lavender memperhatikan mereka berdua…

"N..Na..Naruto-kun.." ucap perempuan iitu sambil menittikkan air matanya.

================== =_="

CHAP 2-END

================== =_="

Selse cheppi 2 ~~

Yey~ ntah ngapa, mood Beo ude ngebae…

Hohhohoho… dasar abang Beo.. bisa aja bikin Beo ketawa.. hahahahahah… xDD

bisa aja dia bikin joke-joke jayus.. tapi tetep bikin Beo ngakak ga ketulungan..

dasar.. abang Beo tercinta..

*jadi curhat Beo ! xDD

Ok.. Beo lagi hepi ini.. lagi heproong~~

Gimana ?? masi ada mistypo ?? Beo ude ngecek ampe 4 kali…

=_=""

Ok..

sebelomnya, Beo mo minta maap ama kalian semua.. kalo-kalo Beo suka nulis seenaknya, maklum, Beo kebiasaan ama kehidupan diruma ama dskola.. ngomong asal nyeplos.. jadi maapin Beo aja, ya ? jangan kesel sama Beo..

kalo Beo ada salah-salah.. jangan segen-segen buat Negur Beo.. teguran kalian bisa Beo jadiin buat bahan intropeksi diri.. :)

hahahhaa...

tadinya, Beo berniat buat ngehiatusin semua penpik-penpik Beo.. hh... tapi, emang beo ternyata ga bisa.. Beo paling ga sanggup ninggalin kerjaan di tengah jalan..

haih~

sudahlah...

Soo…

Mind to review ?

:)


	3. Cheppi 3

Oniichan 3

Yey…

Chap 3 kluar.. wuhohohohhho…

Ok.. sebelomnya..

Beo mao ngucapin TERIMAKASIH sedalam-dalamnya ke Bang Evil ama Ka Luna..

Terima kasih atas plemmannya.. ude bikin saia nyesek, loh.. suer ! ampe kaga bisa napas.. hakhakhakhak.. Ashma Beo langsung kambuh~

Beo bakal berusaha buat lebih baik lagi..

Eeia.. kalo mo ngeplem, bilang dulu dari jau-jau hari.. waktu kemaren kondisi Beo lagi ga enak, loh.. abis kena musibah Beo.. eh.. kena plem.. makanya, abis baca plemman, Beo langsung drop.. =_=""

OK.. daripada curhatan Beo maakiinnn panjang.. ayo kita mulai sahaja chap 3nya !

;)

ENJOY!

===== -_-

Warning : OOc, Yaoi..

Disclaimer : seumur hidup, Beo ga akan punya Naruto..

Rate : syukurlah.. masih T..

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama..~

===== -_-

--------------- =_=

Oniichan – Chap 3

--------------- =_=

Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan ciumannya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Kali ini, Naruto tidak memberontak. Ia menikmati ciuman dari kakak tirinya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang bola mata lavender memperhatikan mereka berdua…

"N..Na..Naruto-kun.." Ucap perempuan itu sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Kau lihat itu, Hinata?" Ucap pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda tersebut berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Neji-Niisan.. i..ini semua.. bo..bohong, kan?!" Ucap Hinata sambil menatap sepasang bola mata lavender milik pemuda tersebut.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri, bukan?! apa aku berbohong padamu?" Ucap Neji.

"T..tapi itu.." Hinata kembali menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berciuman.

"Hh.. sudahlah, Hinata. Lupakan saja si pirang aneh itu." Ucap Neji sambil membalikkan badannya.

"T..tapi.. Neji-niisan.. aku sayang sama Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Setelah kamu melihat kejadian ini? Kamu masih suka dengannya? Dia sudah selingkuh, kan? Dengan kakak tirinya pula." Lanjut Neji menekan.

"I..itu.." Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Terserah kau, lah.. tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kamu dibuang olehnya." Ucap Neji sambil berlalu.

Hinata terdiam sejuta bahasa. Kembali ia melirik Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

------------- =_=

Setelah cukup lama, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dielusnya pipi lembut Naruto, dan dikecupnya.

"Niichan.. a..aku.." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke sambil sembari menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Niichan.. segitunya benci padaku, ya? Kenapa Niichan selalu menggodaku?" Lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"baka Dobe.. siapa yang menggodamu? Aku enggak.. aku.." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya, lalu menunduk.

"Niichan?" Ucap Naruto bingung.

"A..aku serius, Dobe.. aku suka padamu. Persetan dengan adik-kakak. Aku enggak peduli. Ini perasaanku sebenarnya, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mata Naruto.

"Niichan.. tapi.. Niichan kan.. cowok.. a..aku juga cowok. Dan aku sudah punya Hinata-chan." Lanjut Naruto

"Sudah kubilang, kan? AKU ENGGAK PEDULI! Aku suka kamu, Dobe. Aku mau menjaga kamu. Aku enggak mau kamu diambil orang lain." Ucap Sasuke serius sembari mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

"N..Niichan.." Ucap Naruto. Muncul semburat merah di pipi coklatnya.

'TENG-TENG-TENG'

Tanpa mereka sadari, bel tanda istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi. Sejenak, mereka terdiam.

"N..niichan.. aku pergi duluan." Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruto. Dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

-------- =_=

Sebelum Sasuke sampai di kelasnya, Sasuke melihat Neji yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Sasuke menyeringai lebar, dan mendekati sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yo! Gimana? Sudah?" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum menyebalkan yang menghiasi muka pucatnya.

"Heh. Kau pikir kau bicara sama siapa? Jelas saja sudah!" Lanjut Neji yang juga menyeringai.

"Fuh.. bagaimana reaksi Hinata itu?" Ucap Sasuke kejam.

"Nangis doang." Ucap Neji santai.

"Dasar sepupu kejam! Hahaha.." Ucap Sasuke sembari tertawa senang.

Setelah percakapan laknat tersebut, Sasuke dan Neji masuk kedalam kelas, dan duduk di bangku mereka, di deretan paling belakang dekat jendela.

"Yak.. semua, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Limit Fungsi. Catat ini semua, dan kerjakan soalnya!" Ucap seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang.

"Heh, sasuke. Bagaimana menurutmu si Kurenai-sensei?" Ucap Neji sambil menatap jahil kearah Sasuke.

"Hn? Biasa aja. Cakepan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Jhah. Bodynya, men! Bodynya!" bisik Neji sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang membentuk seperti gitar India.

"Jeh. Urusai." Ucap Sasuke singkat yang masih tidak mengalihkan matanya dari papan tulis.

"Hei kalian yang dibelakang jangan berisik! Uchiha Sasuke! Karena kamu berisik sedari tadi, jawab pertanyaan ini!" Ucap Kurenai dengan muka sangarnya.

"Hh.. jawabannya (x+3)=3+3=6" Ucap Sasuke tanpa mencorat-coret bukunya.

"Heh. Benar. Jangan mentang-mentang kamu anak genius, jadi kamu bisa seenaknya, Uchiha." Ucap Kurenai sebal.

"Ha'i." Ucap Sasuke singkat, lalu menatap Neji dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Piss.." Ucap Neji pelan.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pelajaran menyebalkan tersebut.

========= -_-"

Naruto POV

--- =_=

Sekarang, aku berada dikelas. Saat ini, kelasku sangatlah ribut. Kenapa? Karena guru Sejarah, Iruka-sensei enggak masuk. Katanya, sih.. pinggulnya sakit. Jadilah semua anak bergembira karena tidak ada guru.

Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah Hinata-chan. Kulihat perempuan pemalu tersebut sedang mengobrol dengan Si rambut pink Sakura-chan.

Aku menikmati pemandangan Hinata-chan tertawa malu-malu karena ocehan Sakura-chan. Akupun mencoba untuk mendekati Hinata-chan.

"Hinata-chaan." Ucapku dengan nada khasku.

"N..Naruto-kun.. ada apa?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hmm.. enggak apa-apa, sih..aku mau lihat muka Hinata-chan aja.." Ucapku gombal sambil menarik kursi dekat Hinata-chan dan duduk dengan manis.

"U..umm. N..Naruto-kun.. a..ano.." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Mukanya memerah. Manisnyaa.

"Iya, Hinata-chan?" ucapku manis.

"Umm..bisa kita keluar? Aku mau bicara sama Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata serius. Kedua bola mata lavendernya menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

Akupun menuruti kemauan Hinata-chan, dan berjalan keluar kelas bersamanya.

Sesampainya di lorong kelas yang sepi, Hinata chan menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik kearahku. Bisa kulihat, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sedih yang teramat dalam.

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa?" Ucapku bingung.

"Nee..Naruto-kun.. g..gomenasai..lebih baik.. kita putus.." Ucap Hinata. Air matanya mengalir lembut dari bola mata lavender tersebut.

Akupun tercengang mendengar kata-kata Hinata-chan

"Eh?! Kenapa?" Teriakku.

"N..Naruto-kun.. a..aku tahu.. Naruto-kun sewaktu istirahat tadi.." Kata-katanya terhenti seketika. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Akupun kaget. Jangan-jangan.. Hinata-chan..

"A..aku melihatmu..dan Sasuke-senpai berciuman." Ucap Hinata pelan. Tapi aku bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dengan sangat jelas. Sungguh.. kata-kata itu menusuk. Kenapa bisa Hinata-chan melihatnya?!

"Hi..Hinata-chan.. kenapa.." Ucapku terbata-bata. Aku tahu.. aku enggak bisa mngelak. Itu semua kenyataan.

"Neji-niisan memberitahukannya padaku. Naruto-kun.. kamu jahat." Ucap Hinata. Nada bicaranya meninggi, dan diiringi dengan semakin derasnya air mata yang ia keluarkan.

"Hinata-chan.. dengarkan dulu.. i..itu.." Aku bingung.. alasan apa yang harus aku keluarkan?

"Sudahlah.. Naruto-kun.. lebih baik kita putus.. dan.. berbahagialah dengan Sasuke-senpai." Ucap Hinata sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, lalu ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, dan berlari memasuki kelas.

Dan aku? Aku masih tercengang di lorong ini. Tanpa sadar, beberapa air mata turun ke pipiku.

Sial. Tidak biasa aku selemah ini. Damn ! sialaan !!

Akupun berlari kearah kebun belakan sekolah. Merebahkan diriku disana, dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Aku enggak mungkin kembali ke kelas dengan muka innocentku. Aku enggak bisa melihat Hinata-chan.

Aah!! Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku, sih?!

Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan tanganku. Dan terus membiarkan air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya.. sampai kudengar suara seorang pemuda menyapaku.

"Oi..Dobe.. sedang apa kamu disini?!" Ucap pemuda itu. Ah.. aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara menyebalkan ini. Suara seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Hinata-chan.

"Hn.." Ucapku singkat tanpa membuka kedua tanganku yang masih terus menutupi mataku.

"Kau kenapa disini? Diusir?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. Kudengar suara benturan dengan tanah. Nampaknya pemuda tersebut telah seenaknya mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

"…" Aku tetap terdiam. Tidak menanggapi pemuda tersebut. Masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli dengannya.

"Oi.. Dobe.. kau kenapa, sih?!" Ucap pemuda tersebut sembari berusaha untuk membuka tangan yang menutupi mataku yang masih berair ini.

Aku semakin memperkuat tanganku agar tetap menutupi mataku. Yah.. tapi memang aku terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi pemuda tersebut, tangankupun terbuka, dan memperlihatkan mataku yang berair.

Iapun kaget melihat air mata yang telah membasahi pipi.

"Naruto! Kamu kenapa?!" Teriak pemuda itu histeris.

"Niichan.. berisik." Ucapku singkat sembari berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangan pucatnya.

"Bilang padaku. Ada apa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?!" ucap Niichan marah.

"Ga ada. Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku!!" teriakku sambil terus mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku agar lepas dari genggaman tangan kekar Niichan.

Niichan hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan dirinya sekarang berada di atas tubuhku.

"Siapa?!" Tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup menyeramkan.

"…" Aku masih terdiam, dan memalingkan wajahku dari mukanya.

Kesal dengan perlakuanku, Niichan mencengkram daguku, dan membalikkannya kearah Niichan.

"Kau.." Ucapku singkat.

"…Aku?" Ucap Niichan tak percaya.

"Niichan udah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Hinata-chan!" ucapku sebal.

"…"Niichan terdiam. Mukanya menyiratkan rasa marah.

Dan tanpa kusadari, bibir dingin Niichan sudah mengunci bibir lembutku. Tapi, kali ini ciumannya tidak selembut tadi. Ciumannya penuh dengan hawa nafsu, amarah, dan kecemburuan. Niichan melumat bibirku dengan cukup kasar.

"Mnng!!" Teriakku sembari berusaha untuk melepaskan tubuhku dari Niichan.

Niichan tidak menggubris perlawananku, kini, tangan Niichan sudah mencoba untuk membuka kancing kemejaku, dan meraba-raba dadaku.

Mukaku memanas. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Teme-rambut ayam ini?!

Aku masih terus mencoba untuk melawan perlakuan Niichan dengan cara memukul-mukul dada bidangnya, dan juga menjambak rambut lembutnya.

Tetap saja. Perlawananku ini tidak dianggap oleh Niichan.

Sampai akhirnya, aku menggigit dengan keras bibir Niichan yang menyebabkan bibirnya berdarah. Niichanpun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Niichan! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" teriakku marah.

"Apa?! Aku berusaha agar kamu mau melupakan si perempuan tak berpupil itu! Aku yang sayang sama kamu, Naruto! Dan HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MILIKIN KAMU!" teriak Sasuke sembari memegang kedua tanganku.

"Niichan! Lepas ! lepaskan aku berengsek!" teriakku sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku dari cengkraman niichan.

"Tidak sebelum kau jadi miliku." Ucap Niichan sembari menatap tajam mataku.

"Niichan?!" teriakku saat kusadari Niichan dengan kasarnya telah merobek kemejaku.

Niichan menciumi leher beningku dengan kasar. Akupun sudah tidak bisa berontak.. aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua kelakuan Niichan..

--- =_="

END of Naruto POV

--- =_="

============== -_-"

CHAP 3-END

============== -_-"

HIAH !!

TUH, KAN !! TUH, KAAN !!

JADI ANEH KALO BEO PAKE BAHASA BAKUUU!!! NI AJA BEO MINTA BANTUIN TEMEN BEOO!!!!

*matiin caps*

Gyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Hu..huweee…

Uda, ah.. Beo ga mau nerima plem.. huhuhuh… TT^TT

Suda cukup.. cukup sudaa.. *nyanyi

Oke.. chep 3 selse…

Beo minta ripiu.. TAPI GA PAKE PLEM !

=.="

Yang masi plem juga, awas aja !

*ngancem sambil baca kamera.. –lha?-

Gimana, ka Evil ? bang Luna..?............. EH KEBALIK!!

Ulang..

Gimana, ka Luna..? Bang Evil ? cukup suda ?! hn ??

Beo tuh ga bisa pake EYD dengan baikk !!! nile bahasa Beo aja Cuma 7 pas UAN !!

Setiap plajaran bahasa juga REMED MULUU!!

AAAAAARGH !!!

Lama-lama Beo males bikin ppik bahasa Indo.. =.="

Uda, ah..

Beo minta RIPIU !!

GA PAKE FLAME, yah !

==""


	4. cheppi 4

Oniichan 4

Yey~ muncul juga ide dodol di otak Beo..

Hohhohoho..

Mari kita lanjutkan ni pik~

----------------- =_="

Disclaimer : Naruto.. punyaa… hh~ Punya Sasuke..

Warning : Lime, Yaoi, Ooc..

Rate : MASIH T !! huahahah!! Jangan ngarep Lemon dulu, lhaa~

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Drama.

----------------- =_="

------=_="

Sasuke POV

------=_="

"Uchiha Sasuke! Keluar kamu dari sini! Jangan pernah kamu munculkan lagi mukamu di kelasku!" Bisa kudengar teriakan si nenek Kurenai yang suaranya menggelegar di telingaku. Hh.. sial. Padahal Cuma gara-gara aku enggak merhatiin dia aja, kok.. che.

"Ha'i.. Sensei." Ucapku sambil menekankan kata-kata 'Sensei'. Bisa kulihat muka geramnya sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas.

Bodo amat! Aku enggak peduli sama guru satu itu. Mending aku ke kantin sajalah.. melepas penat.

Dan akupun melangkahkan kakiku kearah kantin. Di perjalanan menuju kantin, dari jendela aku melihat seorang pemuda sedang berbaring santai di kebun belakang. Pemuda tersebut berambut pirang, dan berkulit coklat.

Hmph.. aku tahu siapa pemuda itu.

Akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk ke kantin, dan memutar haluan kearah kebun belakang.

Setelah jarakku dan jaraknya cukup dekat, akupun menyapanya.

"Oi.. Dobe.. sedang apa kamu disini?" Sapaku sembari terus melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya.

"Hn.." Ia hanya menjawab singkat sapaanku. Sial! Dia kenapa, sih?

"Kau kenapa? Diusir?" Tanyaku kembali sembari mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. Nampaknya ia kesal dengan tindakanku. Bisa kudengar suara dengusannya.

"…" Dia tetap terdiam. Nih anak kenapa, sih?! Kesambet setan bisu, ya?! Ngeselin bener dari tadi!

"Oi.. Dobe.. kamu kenapa, sih?!" ucapku kembali sembari berusaha menarik tangan yang menutupi matanya tersebut.

Setelah tangan itu berhasil kutarik, kulihat tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari mata birunya.

"Naruto! Kamu kenapa?!" teriakku histeris.

"Niichan.. berisik." Ucapnya singkat sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tanganku.

"Bilang padaku. Ada apa?! Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?!" Ucapku dengan nada marah.

"Ga ada. Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku!!" Teriaknya sambil terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Kesal dengan perlakuannya, akupun membalikkan posisi tubuhku. Sekarang, aku berada tepat di atas tubuh mungilnya.

"Siapa?" Ucapku singkat sambil terus menatap mata biru tersebut.

"…" ia masih terus terdiam, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Akupun semakin kesal. Aku mencengkram dagunya, dan membalikkannya kembali kearah wajahku.

"Kau." Ucapnya singkat.

"…aku?" ucapku bingung. Memang apa yang aku lakukan sehingga ia menangis begini?!

"Niichan udah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Hinata-chan!" Ucapnya sebal.

"…" Akupun terdiam. Emosiku sudah memuncak. Kenapa, sih?! Kenapa selalu si perempuan enggak berpupil itu yang ada di kepalanya?! KENAPA ENGGAK AKU?! KENAPA?!

Lagi-lagi, akal sehatku tidak mau berjalan dengan baik. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah melumat bibir lembut Naruto dengan kasar.

"Mnng!!" Naruto mencoba untuk memberontak dari ciuman kasar yang aku berikan. Tapi, aku malah semakin bernafsu. Aku membuka kancing kemejanya, dan meraba-raba dada lembutnya. Iapun semakin memperkuat pukulannya. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli! Naruto hanya milikku seorang!

Aku masih terus menikmati bibir lembut Naruto, sampai ia menggigit dengan keras bibirku. Tindakannya membuat bibir pucatku mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah, dan seketika, akupun melepaskan ciumannku.

"Niichan! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Teriaknya marah. Mata birunya melotot kearahku.

"Apa?! Aku berusaha agar kamu mau melupakan si perempuan tak berpupil itu! Aku yang sayang sama kamu, Naruto! Dan HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MILIKIN KAMU!" Teriakku kesal sembari mencengkram dengan kuat kedua lengan Naruto.

"Niichan! Lepas ! lepaskan aku berengsek!" Teriaknya sembari berusaha untuk melawan.

"Tidak sebelum kau jadi miliku." Ucapku sembari menatap tajam kearah matanya.

"Niichan?!" Teriaknya histeris ketika aku mulai merobek dengan paksa kemeja yang sedang ia pakai.

Kini, akupun menerjang leher bening Naruto. Kucium dengan lembut, kugigit, dan kulumat dengan hati-hati titik sensitifnya. Tanpa kusadari, ia sudah menyerah untuk memberontak, dan membiarkan aku untuk melakukan semaunya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku di lehernya. Aku membuat beberapa kissmark yang cukup merah. Aku yakin.. siapa saja pasti bisa melihat kissmark tersebut. Biarlah… biar Dunia tahu.. kalau Naruto itu milikku.

Akupun melepas dengan kasar kemeja tak berdosa yang sedang dipakai Naruto, dan melemparkannya tak tentu arah.

Puas dengan hasil kerjaku di leher Naruto, akupun kembali melumat bibir manisnya. Akupun melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang mungil Naruto.

Aku menggigit lembut bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin memasuki mulut hangatnya.

Tak kuduga, Naruto membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan membiarkan lidah manisku menjelajahi mulutnya.

Hmmnn… mulutnya berasa orange dengan sedikit campuran Strawberry mint. Rasa yang aku tidak duga. Seingatku, Naruto kan Ramenholic.. ah.. sudahlah.. Aku tidak peduli. Akupun melanjutkan kegiatanku dengan menyapu dengan lembut langit-langit mulutnya.

"Ahhn.. Ni..Niichan.." Erangnya. Iapun membalas ciumanku, dan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

WAW. Aku tidak menyangka dengan reaksinya ini.

Senang dengan reaksi yang Naruto berikan, akupun melepaskan ciuman. Saliva Naruto masih terhubung dengan mulutku, saliva tersebut berbentuk seperti benang tipis yang akhirnya putus.

"Nii..Niichan.." Ucap Naruto. Mukanya memerah.

"Hn?" tanyaku singkat.

"A..aku enggak tahu harus gimana.. H-Hinata-chan memutuskanku.. di..dia melihat kita berciuman tadi.. a..aku.." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Air matanya kembali mengalir dari mata birunya.

"Ssh.. sudahlah.. jangan menangis, Naru.. ada aku. Lebih baik, kamu lupakan cewek tak berpupil itu." Ucapku sambil memeluk Naruto dengan lembut.

"Nii..Niichan.. hiks.." Tangisnya memecah. Iapun membalas pelukanku.

"Ssh.. sudahlah.. sekarang kamu mau gimana? Pulang aja? Aku anter.." Ucapku sembari berusaha untuk menenanginya.

"A..aku bingung.. aku enggak bisa ketemu Hinata-chan.." Ucapnya sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah.. kamu biar aku antar pulang. Kamu tunggu disini. aku ambil tasmu .. erm.. pakai kemejamu.." Ucapku sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"U..uunn.." Narutopun menuruti kata-kataku, dan membiarkan aku untuk beranjak ke kelasnya.

=========== -_-"

End of Sasuke POV

=========== -_-"

Sasukepun berjalan santai kearah kelas Naruto. Mukanya berseri-seri dan bercahaya layaknya gadis iklan Pond's. sesampainya di depan kelas Naruto, iapun mengetuk pintu kelasnya untuk menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu kelas tersebut.

Pintu itupun terbuka. Sialnya, Hinata-lah yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"A..S..Sasuke-S..Senpai.." Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Kau.. che. Bisa kuambil tas Naruto? Dia enggak enak badan. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aah.. Maaf, S..Sasuke-senpai.. apa.. gara-gara aku?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat ambil tas Naruto, dan jangan pernah kau munculkan mukamu lagi di hadapan Naruto. Got it?!" Ancam Sasuke

"A…Ha'i.. hontouni gomenasai, Sasuke-senpai.. a..aku.. enggak bermaksud untuk membuat Naruto-kun.."

"Sudah kubilang! CEPAT BERIKAN TAS NARUTO!" Suara Sasuke semakin meninggi.

"a.. Ha'i!" Ucap Hinata takut. Lalu Hinata berlari kearah kursi naruto, merapihkan barang-barangnya, dan menyerahkannya ke Sasuke.

"I..ini, Sasuke-senpai.. ano.. a..aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.. bisakah kau sampaikan ke Naruto?" pinta Hinata dengan muka memelas.

"Kalo inget." Ucap Sasuke dingin sembari berjalan meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Hinata hanya cengok melihat kelakuan Senpainya itu.

--------- =_="

"Dobe.. ini tasmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil melempar tas orange milik Naruto.

"Niichan.. arigatou." Ucap Naruto menunduk.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Niichan.. aku pengecut banget, ya? Kabur dari permasalahan." Ucap Naruto parau.

"Naru.. kamu enggak pengecut. Sudahlah.. aku ada disini. jangan nangis lagi." Ucap Sasuke yang kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Unn.. makasih, Niichan." Ucap Naruto sembari memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Sasuke mmembalas senyuman Naruto, lalu menggiring Naruto untuk memasuki Porschenya, dan membawa Naruto pulang kerumah.

"Tadaima.." Ucap Naruto singkat sambil memasuki rumah.

"Hn.." Diiringi oleh Sasuke yang juga baru memasuki rumah.

"…" Kedua pemuda tersebut berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dalam diam.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk berwarna coklat muda, sedangkan Sasuke menyalakan TV LCD 45 inchi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"…" Keduanya kembali.. terdiam.

"Nee.. Dobe." Ucap Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ng?" jawab Naruto.

"Kau.. suka padaku?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Eeeh?! Eeng.. dibilang benci.. enggak.. tapi.. suka juga.. enggak.." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

Mendengar jawaban plin-plan dari Naruto, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan biar kamu suka sama aku?" Ucap Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Naruto.

"Nii..Niichan.. hentikan ini.. kita ini kan adik-kakak!" Bantah Naruto.

"Naru.. please. Aku udah enggak bisa melihatmu sebagai adik." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Niichan.. apa kata Otousan sama Okaasan kalo mereka tahu?!" Ucap Naruto dengan muka khawatir.

"…" Sasuke terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepalaanya dalam-dalam.

"Gomen, ne.. Niichan." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Nee.. Naruto.." Ucap Sasuke kembali.

"Ng?" Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa tadi kamu membalas ciumanku?" Tanya Sasuke. Mata hitam kelamnya kini menatap mata biru Naruto lekat-lekat.

"I..itu.." ucap Naruto gugup.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, lalu mendorong Naruto agar bertelentang di sofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

"Nii..Niichan!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kamu menyukainya,, kan, Na-Ru-Koi?" Bisik Sasuke mengoda di kuping Naruto.

"Sial! Jangan memanggilku Naru-koi! Teme! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto sejadinya.

"Ckckck.. jangan membohongi diri sendiri, Naru-koi.. aku tahu.. kamu sudah sedikit menyukaiku, kan?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Enggak ! aku benci padamu!! Lepaskan aku!!" teriak Naruto. Mukanya sudah semerah buah Strawberry yang dilumuri jus tomat.

"Kamu manis, Naru.." Ucap Sasuke pelan sembari menjilati pipi Naruto yang memerah.

Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya dengan menyelipkan tangannya ke kemeja Naruto yang masih sobek tadi. Tangan Sasuke menemukan sebuah tonjolan di daerah dada Naruto yang sudah sedikit mengeras.

Sasukepun tertawa senang. Dimainkannya tonjolan tersebut dengan jari-jari pucatnya.

"Nii..Niichan.. aahhnn.." Erang Naruto.

"Aahh.. suaramu manis banget, Naru.." Bisik Sasuke sembari menggigiti dan menjilati dengan lembut cuping telinga Naruto.

"Nii..Niic..Niichan.. ahhnn…" Narutopun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke menyengir senang, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Setelah puas menjilati kuping Naruto, Sasuke beralih ke pipi Naruto. Menciumi dan menjilati pipi yang mempunyai 3 buah garis tersebut. Setelah puas menggoda pipi Naruto, Sasuke beralih lagi ke bibir manis Naruto.

Sasuke melumat dengan lembut bibir Naruto. Menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin memasuki mulut manisnya. Naruto dengan malu-malu membuka mulutnya. Dan dengan gesit, lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya, dan menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Naruto. Menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto, dan berperang lidah dengan Naruto.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatan di mulutnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Sasuke kembali menjilati bibir Naruto, lalu turun ke dagunya, dan terus menjilati sampai lehernya.

Di leher Naruto, Sasuke menjilati titik sensitive Naruto, lalu digigit dan dilumatnya titik tersebut dengan lembut. Kegiatan Sasuke ini membuat Naruto mengerang sejadinya.

"Niichan.. Cu..Cuhkup.. aahhnn!!!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak menggubris tindakan Naruto, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatany bejatnya.

Setelah senang dengan hasil kerjanya di leher Naruto, Sasuke beralih ke dada Naruto, dan menciumi tonjolan berwarna pink yang sudah mengeras dan memerah tersebut.

"Niichan.. cu..cukup kataku.. ahh!!" Erang Naruto sembari menjambak lembut rambut ayam Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengulum tonjolan di dada kiri Naruto, dan tangannya yang bebas memainkan tonjolan di dada kanan Naruto.

"Niichan! Cukup!! CUKUP KATAKU!!" teriak Naruto sembari menendang 'bagian bawah' milik Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Awwch!! Ittai.." erang Sasuke sembari memegangi 'alat bawah'nya.

"Hhh.. Niichan! Kau ngerti, ga sih?! Gimana kalo ntar Okaasan sama Otousan tau keadaan kayak gini?! Oniichan mau? Jantung Okaasan kumat lagi?!" bentak Naruto. Mukanya masih memerah.

"Uuh.. Naruto.." Ucap Sasuke yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

"Niichan.. kita sudahi aja.. sebelum semua terlalu jauh.." Ucap Naruto sembari berusaha untuk beranjak dari sofa tersebut.

"Naruto. Kumohon. Aku.. aku sayang banget sama kamu. Aku.. aku udah enggak bisa berfikir jernih lagi.. kumohon, Naru.. aku.. aku sayang kamu.. aku enggak mau yang lain selain kamu.." Ucap Sasuke dengan muka memelas.

"Tapi, Niichan! Enggak mungkin kita berhubungan kayak gini! Kita ini sesama laki-laki! Adik-kakak pula!" teriak Naruto.

"AKU ENGGAK PEDULI SAMA GENDER! AKU JUGA ENGGAK PEDULI SAMA ADIK-KAKAK ATAU APAPUN ITU SEJENISNYA!!" Teriak Sasuke lantang.

Naruto terdiam mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Niichan.. aku.."

"Naruto.. kumohon.. terima aku.. aku pasti jagain kamu.. kita.. pasti bisa menutupi hubungan ini di hadapan Okaasan sama Otousan.. karna itu.. Naru.." Ucap Sasuke lagi..

"…" Naruto terdiam..

"Please?" Ucap Sasuke memohon.

"… Niichan…" Ucap Naruto parau..

------------------------------- =_="

CHAP 4-END

------------------------------- =_="

YEY !! selse!

Pendek kah ? pendek ? pendek ?

Gapapa, lah.. Beo mo bikin semua yang baca penasaran soalnya..

Wohohohoho!!!

*digampar semua yang baca*

Adeehh~~ Sasuke nepshong ama ade sendiri !! aww~ aww~

Hahaahhahaha~

xDDDD

ok.. soo~~ Review, please ?

x)


	5. Cheppi 5

Oniichan Chap 5

Uu..uu.. UAAA!!!

Beo gi kena wabah WB!! TTATT

Ga enak bangeet~ pengen nulis, Cuma ga ada ide.. Dx

Otak ngeplong beneraan~ +_+

Sudahlah.. Beo bakal coba apdet ni pik..

Hohoho.. meskipun gi UTS.. masa bodo, lah ama UTS~

Wahahahahahahah~ xDDD

------- =_="

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke ama Masashi Kishimoto-seme! *ditampol*

Warning : Yaoi, OOC.

Rate : T… lagi ga mood bikin yang perpet-perpet.

Genre : Romance, Drama.

------- =_="

ENJOY~

----------------------------------- =_=""

"Please?" Ucap Sasuke memohon.

"…Niichan.." Ucap Naruto parau.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, namun, lagi-lagi Naruto menghindar. Sasuke tersenyum pahit melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Haha.. ternyata.. kau begitu membenciku, ya?" Ucapnya kecewa.

"Niichan.. bu.. bukannya aku membenci Niichan.. tapi.. ga semudah untuk eng.." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A..aku.. aku masih belum bisa melihat Oniichan.. sebagai laki-laki biasa.. aku.. aku selalu melihatmu sebagai sosok seorang kakak yang menyebalkan.. enggak lebih.." Ucap Naruto lagi. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke terdiam.

"T..tapi, Niichan.. mm.." Naruto melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Hn?"

"M..mungkin m..mulai sekarang aku.. akan berusaha.. untuk.. melihatmu sebagai.." Ucapanya lagi-lagi terhenti. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mukanya memerah.

"Laki-laki biasa." Ujarnya pelan.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, senyum mengembang di bibir pucat Sasuke. Iapun memeluk Naruto dengan hangat.

"Makasih, Naru.. aku senang." Ucap Sasuke lembut di telinga Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, namun membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sama-sama.." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar.."Oniichan.. umm.. bukan.. Sasuke.." Ucapnya pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasukepun melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap mata biru Naruto.

Ia tersenyum senang, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Naruto juga mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sasuke.

Bibir merekapun bertemu.

Sasukepun menekan dengan sangat lembut bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Tidak lama, Sasukepun menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, meinta izin untuk memasuki mulut basah Naruto.

Dengan nurut, Narutopun membuka mulutnya perlahan. Dan dengan sigap, lidah Sasuke melesat masuk kedalam mulut hangat Naruto.

Lidah Sasuke memijit lidah lembut Naruto, mengajaknya berperang untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat. Lidah Naruto kini ikut bekerja, lidahnya menari-nari dengan lidah Sasuke. Mereka saling berbagi saliva masing-masing. Lidah Sasukepun memenangkan pertarungan, dan mulai menjelajahi seluruh seluk-beluk mulut Naruto dengan teliti.

Sasuke kini menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengerang.

"N..Nii..chan.." Erang Naruto.

Sasukepun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia membiarkan saliva mereka menetes dari bibir mereka.

'KRIIING~'

Sekejap, mereka langsung membelalakkan mata mereka.

"T..Telepon!!" Ucap Naruto sembari berdiri.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, lalu menganguk. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang berlari kecil kearah telepon.

"Ha'i, N..Namikaze.. Desu.." Ucap Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Alohaalohia, Narutoo~~" Terdengar suara seorang pria dari seberang sana.

"O..Otousan?!" Ucap Naruto kaget.

"Iyaa.. Otousan Cuma mau bilang.. kami udah sampai di Hawaii~ kalian gimana baik-baik dirumah??" Tanya Minato yang masih tetap dengan suara cerianya.

"Eeh?? Uum.. ya.. ya.. ga.. ga ada apa-apa.. sungguh!" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Sungguhan, Naru-chan? Suaramu kenapa? Ko gugup gitu?" Tanya Minato bingung.

"Eng…" Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, gagang telfon tersebut sudah direbut oleh Sasuke.

"Halo..? Oh.. Otousan?" Ucap Sasuke santai.

Naruto terdiam sembari memperhatikan Sasuke berbicara dengan Minato.

"Ya.. aku dan Naruto baik-baik saja dirumah.. ya.. hn.." Ucap Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke kini meraih pinggang kecil Naruto, dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih asyik berbicara dengan Minato di telepon.

"Hn.. dadah, Otousan.. senang-senang disana.." Ucap Sasuke sembari menutup telepon tersebut.

Ia menatap Naruto yang ada di pelukannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Mukamu merah, Naru." Ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Nii..chan.. BAKAA!!!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasukepun tersenyum senang. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tuh, kan.. kamu memang manis.." Ucap Sasuke berbisik.

"Niichan.." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto, dan hendak menciumnya lagi.

"NARUTOO!!!!" Teriak seorang pemuda dari luar rumah mereka.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap kesal kearah Naruto.

"Suara itu.." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menyengir kecil. "Kiba.." Lanjut Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat, lalu melihat Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Kiba.

"Kibaa~" Sapa Naruto sembari menyengir lebar kearah seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, berkulit kecoklatan, dan mempunyai sepasang segitiga berwarna merah dibawah kedua matanya. Kibapun membalas cengiran Naruto dengan tawa lebar, lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah.. Sasuke-san! Permisi~" Ucap Kiba sopan.

"Hn." Dan jawaban dinginlah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"N..Niichan, aku ke kamar dlu, ya?" Ucap Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga.

"Ah.. Naruto.. kemari dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah.. ok.. Kiba.. kamu duluan aja." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum. Kibapun mengangguk cepat, dan pergi ke kamar Naruto.

"Kenapa, Niichan?" Tanya Naruto santai

"Kamu.. jangan terlalu deket sama Kiba.." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Eh? Kenapa? Niichan kan uda tau.. Kiba sahabat aku dari Tk.." Ucap Naruto ngambek.

"Yah.. jangan terlalu dekat.. ya?" Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Naruto, tunggu dulu.." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyambar tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa, Niichan?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke langsung memberikan Ciuman singkat di bibir Naruto.

"Kamu kelupaan itu." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Ba..BAKA NIICHAN!!" Teriak Naruto sembari menginjak kaki Sasuke, dan lari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

------------------------ =_="

"Naruto! Kok lama?" Tanya Kiba yang sedang duduk di kasur Naruto.

"Yah.. hahaha.. biasa, lah.." Ucap Naruto sembari tertawa paksa.

Kiba hanya meng'ooh'-kan dan mengeluarkan 2 buah buku catatan dari dalam tasnya.

"Pelajaran tadi. Kamu kenapa pulang tadi?" Tanya Kiba yang sedang menyerahkan kedua buku berwarna ungu pucat tersebut pada Naruto.

"Eng? i..yah.. begitulah.." Ucap Naruto lemas.

"Ada hubungannya sama HInata?" Tanya Kiba mengintrogasi.

"Hm? Yaah.. aku sudah putus dengannya, Kib.." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Eh?! Kok bisa?!" Tanya Kiba heboh.

"Dia yang mutusin aku.." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Oh ya ampun.. Naru-chan.. .. jangan nangis, yaa.. cewe masih banyak diluar sana, nak.." Ucap Kiba sembari memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala kuning Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

'Sniff.. Sniff'

"Ko baumu beda, Nar?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Bau? Beda? Masa?!" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Iya.. mirip bau Sasuke." Ucap Kiba meneliti.

"H..hidungmu pasti salah!" Sergah Naruto.

"Enggak, kok! Hidungku enggak pernah salah! Tuh.." Kiba mendekat ke Naruto sembari terus mengendus-endus aroma dari tubuh Naruto. Tiba-tiba, tangan Kibapun tergelincir, dan..

BRUAGH

"Naruto! Ini minu.." Ucap Sasuke yang baru membuka pintu kamar Naruto tanpa mengetuknya. Sekejap, Sasukepun ternganga melihat pemandangan yang ada.

Seperti inilah pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Naruto-tertindih-oleh-Kiba-baju tersingkap-perut terekspos dengan sempurna-kedua kakinya kerjepit oleh kaki Kiba.

Gelas yang sedang dibawa Sasukepun jatuh, dan pecah seketika.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Sasuke pada Kiba.

"Niichan!! Salah paham!!!"

-

-

-

-

------------------------ =_="

Chap 5-End

------------------------ =_="

Huahm~ selse, bok~

Wahahahah.. bikin ginian aja ampe ngider-ngider nyari hidayah ke tukang nasi goreng.. hahhahhaha..

Aduh.. beneran, dah.. otak Beo lagi ga mau diajak kerja sama buat bikin Fic! Dx

Ini aja ngotot bikinnya..

Hahaha.. mala jadi chap ga guna gini.. =="

Aah~

Sudahlah..

Pokonya~

BEO MINTA RI-PI-U!!

MUAHAHAHAHAH

GA PAKE PLEEEMMM!!! DX

OKEI ?

ER

I

PE

I

U!

RIPIU!!

Muahahahhahhaahhahhahah~~


	6. Cheppi 6

===========================.-_-

Oniichan Chap 6

===========================.-_-

Hemm.. meskipun Beo bilang Beo gi Hiatus… --"

Tapi.. errhh.. sudahlah.. gapapa.. Beo lanjutin aja.. xD

Uda lama Beo ga ngetik Fic.. ahhahha…

Maaf, ya..

Nih.. Beo apdet yang ini..

Semoga ga ada yang kecewa ama fic Beo yang ini..

Oia.. Beo mo nanya..

Fic Beo yang NarUKE Beo apus aja apaa engga…?

Ah~ sudahlah.. nanti aja ntu mah… -__-"

Oke.. sudahlah.. here we gooo~~~

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya ga akan jadi milik Beo..

Warning : Yaoi, OOC.

Rate : T menjelang M

Genre : Drama.

--------------------.

-

-

"Naruto! Ini minu.." Ucap Sasuke yang baru membuka pintu kamar Naruto tanpa mengetuknya. Sekejap, Sasukepun ternganga melihat pemandangan yang ada.

Seperti inilah pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Naruto-tertindih-oleh-Kiba-baju tersingkap-perut terekspos dengan sempurna-kedua kakinya terjepit oleh kaki Kiba.

Gelas yang sedang dibawa Sasukepun jatuh, dan pecah seketika.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Sasuke pada Kiba.

"Niichan!! Salah paham!!!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?!" Teriak Sasuke pada Kiba. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Kiba, dan bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Niichaan!!!" Narutopun langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Tindakan Naruto ini membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Seketika ia melepaskan cengkraman di kerah Kiba.

"Ugh.. Sa..Sasuke-san.. ini salah paham.." Ucap Kiba. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Naruto.. katakan.. apa yang manusia ini lakukan terhadapmu?" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Niichan..Kiba tadi kepeleset.. trus jatuh nubruk aku.. itu aja, kok." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap tajam kearah Kiba. "Untuk kali ini.. kau kulepaskan.. " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Kiba hanya menelan ludah dan menunduk.

"Sasuke-san… kenapa jadi serem gitu, Nar?" Ucap Kiba yang mukanya masih memucat.

"Errh.. sudahlah, gapapa, Kib.. ummh.. aku nyusul Niichan dulu, ya?" Ucap Naruto sembari berlari kecil keluar kamar.

-----------------------------------.

"Niichan?" Ucap Naruto sembari mengintip dari dinding dapur. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan tempat cuci piring.

"Hn? Ah.. Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto.

"Niichan.. tadi kenapa marah gitu, sih? Kiba kan enggak ngapa-ngapain!" Narutopun sewot.

"Ugh.. maaf.. aku kira.." Sasukepun menunduk..

Naruto menghela nafas kecil, lalu mengangkat tangannya, dan mengelus pipi pucat Sasuke. "Niichan kira.. Kiba bakal nyerang aku, gitu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya. "Errh…kurang lebih.. begitu.." Ucap Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

Narutopun menjinjitkan kakinya, dan mencium singkat bibir Sasuke. "Baka, ne.. Niichan.. Kiba udah punya pacar, kali.. enggak mungkin dia bakal nyerang aku.." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke.

"He? Kiba? Serius?!" Sambung Sasuke tak percaya.

"Yeah… jadi, ga mungkin, kan.. makanya.. Niichan mesti minta maaf sama Kiba!" Ucap Naruto sembari memukul halus kepala Sasuke.

"Sopan, ya.. mukul pala yang lebih tua.." Ucap Sasuke sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"E..ehehehe.." Narutopun menyengir lebar.

Sasukepun tersenyum kecil, lalu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Kamu.. bener-bener aneh.." Sasukepun mengecup lembut bibir Naruto.

"Nii..Niichan.." Erang Naruto.

"Narutoooo~~ udah jam segini! Aku pulang…" Ucapan Kiba terhenti ketika ia melihat Naruto-dan-Sasuke-berciuman-di-dapur.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang menyadari akan hal tersebut langsung cengok melihat Kiba yang memergoki mereka.

"Na..Sa.. ter..ternyata.. kalian.." Ucap Kiba terbata-bata.

"Ki..Kibaa!! a..aaa!! ii..ini.." Ucap Naruto gugup.

Hanya dengan waktu sepersekian detik, Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Kiba. "Sampai hubunganku dan Naruto ini bocor keluar.. saat itu, kau akan melihat indahnya neraka.. mengerti kau?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada membunuh.

Kiba hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, mukanya memutih.

------------------------------------.

"Jadi..? kalian jadian?" Ucap Kiba yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna hitam.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Iya… bisa dibilang begitu.. uhh.." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Cheh.." Sasuke hanya membuang muka dari Kiba.

"Yah.. aku bingung mesti bilang apa.. uhh.. udah jam segini.. errh.. aku pulang dulu, ya? Shika udah nungguin aku.." Ucap Kiba sembari berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Naruto langsung menarik lengan baju Kiba.

"Kiba.. janji, ya.. jangan bilang siapa-siapa.. aku mohon.." Ucap Naruto dengan muka memelas.

"Iya, Naru.. ga akan.." Ucap Kiba sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto. "Sasuke-san.. aku…" Lagi-lagi.. ucapan Kiba terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang memberikan death glare yang juga disertai oleh aura-aura membunuh.

"Sana kau pergi.." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Tanpa aiueobabibubebo, Kiba langsung berlari kencang kearah pintu keluar.

"Huuff.. untung yang ngeliat Kiba.." Ucap Naruto sembari menghela nafas panjang. Lalu, ia membalikkan badannya, dan melototi Sasuke. "Niichan! Makanya! Jangan main nyerang orang seenaknya!" Ucap Naruto sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasukepun meraih tubuh mungil Naruto, lalu dipeluknya dengan erat. "iya.. enggak lagi.." ucapnya sembari berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Errh.. Niichan.. a..aku maau mandi.." Ucap Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Sasukepun menyeringai licik. "Mau kubantu menggosok punggung?" Ucapnya sembari menyeringai lebar.

"EGH?! MESUM!! ENGGAAAKK!!!" Teriak Naruto sembari mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

"Wagh.. ittai.. tenagamu kuat, ya.." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus-elus bokongnya yang kesakitan.

"Ehh.. maaf.. habis.. Niichan mesum, sih.." Ucap Naruto sembari memberikan tangannya. "Kubantu berdiri.." Lanjutnya.

Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dengan kuat, dan membalikkan badannya, sehingga Narutolah yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ni…Niichaan!!! Minggiirr!!" Teriak Naruto.

"sayang, Naru.. udah begini… mending dilanjut aja.." Ucap Sasuke. Ia mencium lembut pipi kenyal Naruto.

"Ugh.. Nii..Niichaan~" erang Naruto sembari berusaha untuk lepas dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan dorongan dari Naruto, dan terus menciumi pipi Naruto. Ia kini berpindah dari pipi ke bibir. Menjilati bibir Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Erangan demi eranganpun meluncur keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

"Niichan..cu..cukupp.. aahhnn~"

Sasuke membuka baju Naruto, dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Tangan Sasuke kini meraba-raba dada Naruto, dan memainkan tonjolan yang berada di dada Naruto. "Nii..Niichan.."

'_GRUUKK'_

Sasukepun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap Naruto.

"Ehe.. aku lapar.." Ucap Naruto sembari menyengir polos.

Sasukepun menghela nafas panjang.. "Hhh~ kamu ini.. bener-bener ga bisa baca keadaan, deh! Ucapnya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf.. aku beneran lapar.. uuh~" Ucap Naruto manja sembari memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Hh~ dasar.." Ucap Sasuke sembari berdiri, lalu ia menepuk-nepuk kepala kuning Naruto. "Mandi sana.. Niichan buatin makanan sekarang.." Lanjut Sasuke.

Narutopun menyengir senang, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

-------------------------------.

'_Dasar Naruto satu itu.. hh~'_ batin Sasuke. Iapun mengambil apron berwarna hitam, lalu memakainya.

Sasukepun membuka kulkas, dan meneliti bahan-bahan yang ada."apa yang harus aku masak?" ucapnya sembari mengacak-acak isi kulkas.

Ketika Sasuke sedang asik mengacak-acak kulkas, Sasuke mendengar ponsel Naruto berdering.

_Just call my name (I wanna be there with you)  
So call my name (I wanna be free so free)  
chiri yuku hito hi ra o (After a while, I get worn down down down)  
musun de kudasai (I wanna be there with you, I wanna be free so free.)  
anata no sono ude de (After a while, I get worn down down down)  
watashi ha mada watashi de irareru ?  
Could you get me out of this cipher?_

"Ewh.. lagunya norak.." Ucap Sasuke sembari berjalan mengambil W980 milik Naruto, dan melihat layarnya.

'_No Name' _

"He? Siapa, nih? Kok No Name?" Ucap Sasuke bingung. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo? Naru-chan?" Terdengar suara pemuda yang nampaknya tidak Sasuke kenal.

"..Naruto lagi mandi.. ini sapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

".. Kau sendiri siapa?" Suara disebrang sana tak kalah dingin.

"Aku Niichannya Naruto. Sasuke. Ada masalah?" Ucap Sasuke mulai sengak.

"Sasuke..? ceh.. sudahlah.. aku telfon lagi nanti." Pemuda disebrang sana langsung menutup telfonnya.

"HEGH?! INI SAPA, SIH?! SONGONG AMAT!!" Teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Niichan? Ngapain teriak-teriak?" Tanya Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di bahunya, dan memakai celana pendek.

"Egh? Naru.. nih.. tadi ada telfon.. nyolot banget orangnya!" Ucap Sasuke sembari menunjukan nomor telfon pemuda tadi.

Narutopun memperhatikan nomor tersebut dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba mukanyapun memerah.

"INI KAN NOMORNYA SAI-SENPAI?!" Teriak Naruto histeris. Ia langsung menyambar W980nya, dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Niichan! Aku bakal turun ntaar!" Ucapnya dengan muka berseri-seri.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya cengok melihat Naruto.

"Sai.. Sai itu.. ketua Art Clubnya Naruto, kan ya?" Gumam Sasuke. "Kok.. kayanya Naruto seneng bener?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasukepun berfikir sebentar.. "Ja..jangan-jangan.. Naruto…"

-

-

-

-

-

=========================.

CHAP 6-END

=========================.

ALOOHAA MINNA~~~~

Apa kabar kalian? Hihahahah~ uda lama bener Beo ga ngapdet fanfic.. xD

Kangen deh ama kalian~ minta ripiunya, dong~~~

*ditendang*

Hahahahahh.. xD

Ohya… udah lama Beo ga nulis.. jadi aga lupa gimana cara ngetik fanfic.. xD

Jadi kalo banyak kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, tolong dimaafkan.. *nunduk dalem-dalem*

Oke.. ni juga Beo bikin buat kado ultah Hanip-neechan! Wahaha.. hope ya like it, Neechan~ xD

Okeh…

*balik lagi ke semi-hiatus*

Soo~ mind to review?

But I DO NOT ACCEPT ANY FLAME.

Thank you.


	7. Cheppi 7

-Oniichan Chap 7-

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Beo.. Naruto punyanya manusia yang berinisial MK!! xD

Warning : incest? Shounen-ai... And that's mean Boy x Boy!! Don't like? Go awaay~ Dx; Ooc.

Rate : masih T... Tapi tenang.. Udeh mao M, ko~ xD

Genre : Romance, Drama

* * *

"Niichan! Aku bakal turun ntaar!" Ucapnya dengan muka berseri-seri.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya cengok melihat Naruto.

"Sai.. Sai itu.. ketua Art Clubnya Naruto, kan ya?" Gumam Sasuke. "Kok.. kayanya Naruto seneng bener?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasukepun berfikir sebentar.. "Ja..jangan-jangan.. Naruto…"

-

-

-

-

* * *

Tak lama, Naruto pun turun dari kamarnya, dan tetap dengan muka berseri-seri. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan sembari bersenandung dengan riang. Melihat kelakuan aneh bin ajaib Naruto, alis Sasuke mengkerut.

"E? Niichan… muka niichan kenapa? Asem bener..." Ucap Naruto bingung. Ia menarik kursi meja makan, dan langsung duduk.

"Naruto… tadi… siapa?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"He? i..itu Sai-senpai..."Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Trus? Dia ngapain nelfon kamu?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Kenapa? Err…" Naruto berfikir sebentar. "Aku enggak bisa bilang…" lanjutnya sembari membuang mukanya sembari bersiul tidak jelas.

Mendengar alasan yang tidak masuk akal dari Naruto, Sasuke pun menjadi naik darah. Ia menggebrak meja makan, lalu berdiri dari kursi. "Begitu?" Ucapnya sembari memberikan tatapan dingin ke Naruto.

"Nii..Niichan?! kenapa marah gitu, sih?!" Tanya Naruto yang masih kaget. Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika ia melihat tatapan dingin yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"… Tidak… aku malas makan… kau saja… aku mau tidur…" Ucap Sasuke datar sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Ni..Niichan… tu…" Narutopun berdiri dari kursi meja makan. Ia lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Niichan… maaf… bukannya aku mau merahasiakan ini… tapi… aku enggak bisa bilang ke Niichan… soal… Sai-senpai…" Lanjut Naruto sembari menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke.

Sasukepun menjadi semakin kesal. Ia menepis tangan Naruto yang memegangi ujung kemejanya. "Sudahlah Naruto aku malas mendengar alasanmu. Aku capek… mau tidur." Ucapnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Nii…Niichan…" Ucap Naruto sedikit menyesal. "Uunn… sudahlah… ini demi semua rencana yang sudah aku susun. Aku tidak boleh menggagalkan rencana bagus ini!" Ucap Naruto menyemangati dirinya. Ia lalu kembali ke meja makan, dan memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

"Niichan… Ohayou…" Sapaku yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Niichan di wastafel depan kamar mandi. Kulihat mukanya yang lecek bagaikan kemeja yang tidak disetrika selama sebulan. Sungguh ekspresi yang tidak enak untuk pagi secerah dan seindah ini. "Niichan… jangan ngambek, kenapa?" Ucapku sembari berjalan ke arah wastafel.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Membuatku jadi sedikit ngeri.

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Niichan tadi, aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Aku segera mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi, dan langsung menyikat gigiku. Kulihat niichan masih berdiri di tempatnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memperhatikan aku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki… membuat perasaanku tidak enak…

aku pun mempercepat kegiatan gosok gigiku. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Selesai menggosok gigi, aku pun menunduk untuk berkumur…

dan… ketika kuangkat wajahku, betapa kagetnya aku… kulihat dari pantulan di cermin, Niichan sudah berdiri di belakangku… muka pucatnya membuatku bergidik. Pemandangan ini membuatku ingat akan adegan-adegan mengerikan di setiap film horror yang bertema _'kamar mandi.'_

Niichan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggir wastafel… ia juga mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke bahuku.

"Naruto…" Ucap Nichan pelan.

"Niichan?! Ja… jangan begini…" Ucapku berbisik. Mukaku memanas dan memerah.

Niichan sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kataku. Ia mulai memelukku dari belakang. Ia juga mencium lembut leherku, dan membuatku sedikit mengerang kecil.

"Maaf kemarin…" Ucapnya yang masih terus menyerang leherku dari belakang.

"A..aku enggak marah, kok… niichan... Ah!" Teriakku ketika merasakan tangan dingin Niiichan yang kini sudah menyelusup ke dalam kaos orange-ku. Ia meraba-raba tubuhku, dan menelusuri seluruh lekukan tubuhku. "Niichan… jangan… sekarang… kita bisa terlam--waaakh!!!" Lanjutku yang diakhiri dengan teriakan kecil ketika aku merasakan tangan kiri Niichan menyelusup kedalam boxer bergambar _kyuubi_-ku.

"Kamu… kenapa jadi dingin gitu sama aku, Naru? Aku kesepian…" Bisik Sasuke lembut di telingaku. Ia juga menggigiti lembut telingaku membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Oniichan!" Teriakku keras sembari mendorong kencang Niichan, dan membuatnya terlempar ke dinding. kudengar ia sedikit mengerang kesakitan. "Niichan sendiri yang mencari masalah… pagi-pagi begini seenaknya meraba-raba badan orang!" Ucapku sembari berkacak pinggang. "ayo sini berdiri… kubantu." Yah… namanya juga adik-kakak… aku pun menjadi tidak tega melihat Niichan kesakitan seperti itu, kan?

Tanpa aku sadar, Niichan sudah menarik tanganku sehingga aku pun terjelembab ke dalam pelukan Niichan. "Haaah~ sudah lama rasanya aku tidak memeluk tubuh mungil ini~" Ucap Niichan sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak ku. Aku pun tersenyum geli.

"Jadi? Niichan masih marah?" Tanyaku sembari tersenyum ke arah Niichan.

"Hmmm…" Niichan pun meletakkan jari-jari panjangnya ke dagunya. "Kalau kau memberiku _morning kiss,_ mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya?" Ucap Niichan sembari tersenyum, dan mengelus rambut pirang terangku.

Aku pun tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Niichan. "Cukup, kan? Sekarang kita berangkat… atau tidak.. kita bisa telat…dan semua gara-gara Niichan!" Ucapku sembari membantu Niichan untuk berdiri.

"Heh… iya, Dobe... Dasar cerewet" Ucap Niichan singkat sembari mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

* * *

=================.

Normal POV

=================.

Naruto duduk dengan manisnya di dalam Porsche hitam milik Sasuke selama si pemuda bermata onyx itu melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Tuh, kan… ini salah Niichan… kita sampai telat begini!" Ketus Naruto kesal. Ia pun membeo tak karuan sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Sasuke hanya mendengus singkat. "Iya, iya..." Ucapnya tidak peduli. Dan tidak sampai 10 menit, mereka pun sampai di lapangan parkir sekolah mereka.

"Ah! Niichan! Aku... Turun duluan, ya? Aku... Mau bertemu dengan Sai-senpai dulu..." Ucap Naruto sembari memegang _handle _mobil. Namun dengan cepat, Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau denganku." Ucapnya tenang.

"Tapi... Niichan..." Ucap Naruto merajuk. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Kau denganku, Naruto." Lanjut Sasuke penuh penekanan. Membuat si empunya rambut pirang merinding dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan dengan cepat, ia memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya. "Aku antar sampai kelasmu, Naru..." Lanjut Sasuke sembari membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Eh?! Hah?! Ka... Enggak usah, Niichan!" Sambung Naruto sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Lagipula kan merepotkan kalau Niichan harus ke kelasku." Sambungnya.

"Ini kemauanku, kok..." Balas Sasuke cepat. Ia lalu meraih tangan kecil Naruto, dan menyeret pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Si pemuda berkulit tan hanya bisa menurut dan pasrah. Ia tidak mau bertengkar lagi dengan kakaknya yang keras kepala ini.

* * *

"Err... Niichan... Bukannya lebih baik kalau Niichan kembali ke kelas Niichan?" Ucap Naruto dengan muka merah.

"Aku tidak mau." Lanjut Sasuke dengan muka tanpa ekspresi. Ia kini berdiri di sebelah kursi Naruto.

"Ta... Tapi kan pelajaran sudah dimulaai!!! Niichan kenapa, sih? Sana balik ke kelas Niichan!" Teriak Naruto malu. Baiklah. jadi, Sasuke tidak mau pergi dari kelas Naruto sampai detik ini. Meskipun ia sudah ditegur oleh Kakashi-sensei—yang seharusnya saat ini mengajar di kelas Naruto, Sasuke tetap tidak mau beranjak dari tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau pergi, Naruto. Aku kan ingin menjagamu dari serigala-serigala buas! Aku kan sayang padamu, Naru... Kenapa kamu tidak bisa mengerti, sih?" Lanjut Sasuke--yang langsung mendapat tatapan _Shock_ dari seluruh murid-murid di kelas Naruto.

"ONIICHAN!!! KELUAAAR!!!" Teriak Naruto kencang... Sehingga membuat seluruh kaca sekolah bergetar layaknya terkena gempa berkekuatan tinggi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. "Iya, ya... Aku keluar~" Lanjutnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Nanti, aku kembali lagi kesini, Naru... Jangan kabur!" Lanjut Sasuke singkat, lalu menutup pintu kelas.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke menghilang, situasi kelas pun menjadi ricuh. Semua anak sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan antara kakak-adik yang barusan mereka lihat itu. Reaksi dari setiap anak pun berbeda-beda. Ada yang hanya diam, ada yang depresi, ada yang langsung menulis fic _Incest_, ada yang langsung membuat boneka kutukan untuk Naruto, dan juga banyak yang mengkerubuti Naruto untuk menanyakan apa ada yang salah dengan otak Sasuke hari ini. Naruto pun hanya bisa diam dan mengutuk Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Hei, Naru-chan!" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek, berkulit putih pucat, bermata hitam kelam dan bertubuh tinggi. Pemuda tersebut menghampiri meja Naruto sembari membawa-bawa sebuah _sketch book_ berukuran A3 berwarna _cream_. "Aku sudah dengar, loh... Gosip tentang hubungan-terlarang-adik-kakak antara kau dengan kakakmu si Uchiha itu~" Goda pemuda berambut hitam kelam sembari tertawa kecil.

"Berisik, Sai-senpai! Kalau senpai kesini untuk menggodaku, kenapa tidak mengerjakan 'itu' saja?" Lanjut Naruto ketus. Sedari pagi, ia sudah bad mood berkat kelakuan kakak--yang merangkap sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Ahahahaha~" Sai pun tertawa geli. "Kalian memang menarik! Hahaha" ucapnya sembari terus tertawa. Dan setelah puas mentertawai Naruto, ia pun menghentikan tawanya. "Justru, aku kesini ingin memperlihatkan ini..." Sambungnya sembari mulai membuka satu per satu lembaran _Sketch Book_nya. Tangannya pun berhenti di lembar dimana terlukis gambar 2 orang pemuda yang sedang duduk di pesisir pantai sembari menatap _sunset_.

"Ah!!! Ini dia yang aku maksud, senpai! Uwaah!!! Senpai memang hebat! Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi senpai!!!" Lanjut Naruto semangat. Mukanya berseri-seri ketika ia melihat lukisan tersebut. "Senpai... Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Lanjut Naruto.

Sai tersenyum singkat, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala kuning Naruto. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa... Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk adik kelas semanis kamu, Naru~" sambung Sai menggoda sehingga membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tersipu malu.

"Berhenti mengatakan aku manis~ puuuh~" ucap Naruto merajuk. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku ke tempat senpai?" Sambung Naruto semangat.

"Tentu saja! Eh... Tapi si Uchiha itu nanti gimana?" Lanjut Sai. "Nanti kalian bertengkar lagi?" Lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja, Senpai! Nanti aku akan cari alasan... Serahkan saja padaku!" Lanjut Naruto sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan manis. Membuat keimanan Sai nyaris runtuh.

Sai pun menelan ludah. "O..oke... Aku tunggu di 'tempat biasa' sepulang sekolah." ucap Sai yang langsung mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Naruto.

"Huuun~ alasan apa yang harus aku bilang ke Niichan?" Ucap Naruto dengan pose berfikir.

"Alasan untuk apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

"Itu, loh... Alasan untuk bertemu--" Naruto langsung tersadar dari pikirannya, dan menoleh kearah asalnya suara tadi. Dan terpampanglah muka kesal Sasuke disana. "O... Oniichan..." Sambung Naruto sembari menelan ludah.

"Jadi, kau mau berbohong padaku untuk bertemu Sai, begitu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan muka dingin. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Membuat si empunya rambut pirang bergidik tak karuan.

Naruto pun menggeleng cepat. "Bu... Bukan seperti yang Niichan pikirkan! Sungguh!!!" Lanjut Naruto membela diri. Namun, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto. Mencoba untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir adiknya itu. Namun, dengan cepat Naruto memalingkan mukanya. Dan itu... Membuat Sasuke semakin murka. Sasuke mencengkram kuat dagu Naruto, dan mencium dengan kasar bibir Naruto. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, suasana kelas langsung hening. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Bisa dibilang, mereka shock dan menelan ludah. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau kakak-adik itu akan berbuat se-_extreme_ itu di kelas mereka.

Sadar akan posisinya, Naruto mencoba untuk mendorong. Sasuke. Namun pemuda bermata Onyx itu tetap tidak bergeming. Sasuke malah mendorong Naruto sehingga terjatuh ke lantai. "Niichan!!! Tunggu! Hei--" Bibir Naruto kembali di bungkam dengan bibir pucat Sasuke. Ia juga membuka kancing kemeja Naruto satu-persatu. Sepertinya, mereka tidak sadar kalau penonton yang memperhatikan mereka semakin banyak. Hampir 75% murid-murid Konoha Gakuen mengkerubuti kelas Naruto untuk melihat adegan-panas-antar-kakak-adik itu.

Menyadari kalau sudah terlalu banyak murid-murid yang melihatnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menendang daerah vital Sasuke, sehingga membuat si pemuda bermata onyx itu melepaskan ciumannya. Naruto langsung berdiri dengan cepat. "Niichan BODOH!!! Aku benci Niichan!" Teriak Naruto yang kemudian berlari kencang keluar kelas.

"Tunggu!!! Naruto!!!" Teriak Sasuke--yang saat ini masih merasa sakit di daerah vitalnya. Ia lalu menoleh kanan-kiri, dan hanya bisa tercengang melihat sekelilingnya. _'Ah... Jelas saja anak itu marah...'_ Batinnya sedikit menyesal.

* * *

Naruto berlari tak tentu arah. Ia mengumpat-umpat atas kelakuan Sasuke tadi. 'Niichan bodoh!!! Bego! Aku benci Niichan!!!' Teriak batin Naruto. Naruto malu. Sangat malu... Setelah hampir dari seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen melihatnya dengan Sasuke seperti itu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti?!

Naruto menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Ia berdiri terdiam sembari menutupi matanya yang kini sudah hampir mengeluarkan air.

"Eh? Naru-chan?" Terdengar suara lembut yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Terpampanglah wajah seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam pendek, berkulit putih pucat, dan bermata onyx.

"Sa... Sai... Sai-senpaaai~" Ucap Naruto merengek. Ia langsung reflek memeluk Sai. Membuat si empunya rambut hitam pendek itu terlonjak kaget.

"Na... Naru-chan? Kau kenapa? Hei?" Ucap Sai yang panik ketika melihat mata Naruto mulai meneteskan bulir-bulir air, dan mulai memeluknya dengan erat.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terisak di dada bidang Sai.

* * *

"Jadi~ si bodoh Uchiha itu menyerangmu secara terbuka di hadapan semua anak?" Tanya Sai santai sembari menyeruput secangkir kopi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. "Karena itu aku jadi kesal..." Lanjut pemuda pirang ini sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Sai menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Naruto. "Yaah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Si Uchiha itu memang dari sananya begitu, kan?" Ucap Sai tenang. "Jadi? Kamu tidak mau melanjutkan gambarnya?" Lanjut Sai sembari menunjuk _sketch book_ berwarna _cream_ miliknya.

Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Unn... Iya, lah... Udah nanggung...~" ucap Naruto.

Sai mengangguk cepat. "Oke... Aku sudah membeli kanvas... Jadi... Kita bisa kerjakan hari ini" lanjut Sai sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan mengikuti Sai di belakang.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Haaai semuanyaaa~ :D

Akhirnya Beo bisa ngelanjutinn ini pik! Oyeah!

Okelah... Selamat menikmatii~ maap kalo lagi ga nyambung... Beonya lagi ga ada ide soalnya~ hahahahah~ xD


	8. Cheppi 8

-Oniichan Chap 7-

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Beo... Naruto punyanya manusia yang berinisial MK! xD

Warning : incest? Shounen-ai... And that's mean Boy x Boy! Don't like? Go awaay~ Dx; Ooc.

Rate : masih T... Tapi tenang... Udeh mao M, ko~ xD

Genre : Romance, Drama

===============================.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Unn... Iya, lah... Udah nanggung..." ucap Naruto.

Sai mengangguk cepat. "Oke, aku sudah membeli kanvas... Jadi, kita bisa kerjakan hari ini," lanjut Sai sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Sai dari belakang.

==========================.

=================.

Sasuke POV

=================.

'AH! Bodoh! Kenapa aku bodoh banget, sih?' kata batinku. Aku pun berlari menyusuri Gakuen ini. Mencari kemana Naruto pergi. Aku harus minta maaf padanya! Harus! Aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dengannya.

"Oi, Sasuke!" panggil seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. Aku pun melongok mencari sumber suara itu.

"Ah... Neji!" ucapku ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku. Yak, Neji. Sahabat seperjuanganku dari awal aku masuk ke sekolah ini.

Neji pun berlari menghampiriku. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berkilau bak gadis iklan shampo di televisi itu melambai-lambai. "Ada apa? Lari-larian begitu?" ucapnya bingung.

"Umm... Aku mencari Naruto... Kau melihatnya?" tanyaku sembari menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir deras di pipiku.

Neji menepuk tangannya. "Naru-chan? Kalau dia, aku lihat..." ucap Neji. "Unn... Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia bersama dengan pemuda yang mirip denganmu pergi keluar sekolah..." lanjut Neji.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Pemuda yang mirip denganku? Ah! Cuma dia... SAI! Pasti dia! "Ok... Thanks, Neji..." ucapku sembari menepuk pundak Neji, dan langsung kembali berlari.

Aku berlari ke arah gerbang, mencari-cari sosok berambut pirang yang aku kasihi itu. Namun nihil. Tidak ada. Aku tidak menemukan Naruto! Sialan... Apa sudah terlambat? Apa Naruto sudah dimangsa oleh Sai? TIDAK! Aku tidak terima!

Aku langsung berlari ke arah mobilku, menghidupkan porsche kesayanganku ini, dan langsung menancap gas sekeras-kerasnya. _'Tunggu aku, Naru! Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang!'_ kata batinku.

=================.

End of Sasuke POV

=================.

==========================.

"Eeto... Sai-senpai... Ini harus aku apakan?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengoleskan cat berwarna oranye di kanvas putih.

Sai pun menghampiri Naruto yang sedang terdiam di depan kanvas. "Uun... Begini, loh," ucap Sai sembari memegang tangan Naruto yang memegang kuas, dan digerak-gerakkan sehingga menjadi sebuah bentuk yang mengesankan. Memang... kalau hubungan dengan seni-menyeni, Sai memang tiada duanya. "Nah... Begini!" lanjut Sai cepat.

Naruto masih tercengang dengan tindakan Sai barusan. Sai memegang tangannya? Dan itu membuat adanya semburat pink di pipi tan milik Naruto. "Aa... eee... Sai-senpai... Itu... tangan..." ucap Naruto malu sembari menunjuk tangan yang dipegang oleh Sai.

Sai terkesiap. Namun, secara tiba-tiba, otaknya berjalan. Tidak ada salahnya menggoda bocah pirang ini sedikit, kan? "Ah... Maaf, Naru-chan~" ucap Sai lembut. Ia lalu mengubah posisi tangannya sehingga membuat telapak tangan Naruto berada tepat di atas telapak tangannya. "Habis, tanganmu halus... Aku jadi ingin memegangnya terus. Kalau bisa malah seumur hidup ingin aku pegang," ucap Sai menggoda. Lalu, ia mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

"Aaa? Eeeee... Sa... Sa... S-SAI-SENPAI!" teriak Naruto kencang. Mukanya memerah layaknya gurita bakar. Ia lalu menarik cepat-cepat tangannya dari tangan Sai. Membuat kuas yang sedari ia pegang terjatuh ke lantai kayu.

Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nyaris saja air mata keluar dari matanya. "Ahaha~ kau manis sekali, Naru-chan... Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menggodamu!" ucap Sai di sela-sela tawanya itu.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya pertanda sebal. "U-UUH! Sai-senpai! Ini bukan saatnya bercandaaa!" ucap Naruto marah. "Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku kerjakan di tempat lain saja!" ancam Naruto sembari bersiap untuk mengangkat kanvas yang baru seperempat jadi itu.

Dengan sigap, Sai menghalang tangan Naruto untuk mengangkat kanvas seperempat jadi itu. "Maaf... Aku hanya bercanda... Tidak akan kuulangi, deh... Janji!" ucap Sai dengan muka sedikit menyesal.

Naruto menghela nafas kecil. "Janji, loh..." ucapnya yang kemudian mengambil kuas yang tergeletak di lantai kayu. Lalu, Naruto pun berbalik untuk mengambil beberapa cat minyak beragam warna. Dan saat ia menapakkan satu kakinya, ia terpeleset sebuah kulit pisang-yang-entah-darimananya-itu. "U-UWAAA!" teriak Naruto yang hampir jatuh. Ia lalu menarik taplak berwarna putih di dekatnya untuk menahan badannya agar tidak jatuh. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Taplak—yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa cat minyak itu tertarik. Dan cat minyak itu tumpah ke baju Naruto.

Sai yang melihat kejadian tersebut, hanya bisa menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah horror. "Na-Naru-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai panik. Ia lalu menyingkirkan taplak yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Senpai... Ca... catnya tumpah semua... Maaf..." ucap Naruto ikutan panik. "Aaa... ah... Bajuku juga kotor kena cat minyak..." lanjutnya ketika melihat bajunya yang penuh dengan cat.

Sai menghela nafas kecil. "Aa... Itu tidak apa-apa... Tapi, kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada luka?" tanya Sai yang mukanya masih pucat.

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Enggak ada, kok..." ucapnya santai.

Sai menghela nafas lega. "Hah... Kau membuatku takut, Naru... Ah, iya... Bajumu kucuci, ya?" tanya Sai sembari membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam Naruto.

"Ah... Terima kasih, Senpai..." ucap Naruto.

==========================.

Sasuke kini berada di depan sebuah pintu berwarna _baby blue_. Dibalik pintu itu... ada Naruto... —itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Dan dengan muka-siap-memakan-Sai..."HOY SAI!" teriak Sasuke sembari membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat tidak sopannya.

Namun, sepi... Tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan halus darinya itu. Dan tak lama, ia mendengar suara-suara dari ruang di samping tangga.

"Ee... Sai-senpai... Tunggu... Geli... Haha..."

Su-suara itu...

"Hei.. Gak akan selesai ini nanti."

Hah? Suara itu!

Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi...

Naruto... Dan... SAI!

Sasuke langsung menggebrak pintu di sebelah tangga tersebut. Dan terpampanglah pemandangan dimana Sai-membuka-baju-Naruto.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sasuke menjadi naik darah. "KAU!" teriak Sasuke sembari menarik Sai. Lalu bersiap untuk meninju Sai.

"O-ONIICHAN!" teriak Naruto keras sembari menahan badan Sasuke. "Tu-tunggu, Oniichan! Kau salah paham," teriak Naruto. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau mendengar.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto. Bajingan ini... Bajingan ini! Dia mau menyerangmu, Naru!" teriak Sasuke yang mencengkram kemeja Sai.

Naruto menjadi kesal. Ia lalu memukul keras pipi Sasuke. "ONIICHAN BODOH! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! BODOH! AKU BENCI NIICHAAN!" teriak Naruto, lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

Sai hanya menyeringai kecil. "Aah~ sepertinya kau dibenci, ya?" sindir Sai dengan nada menyebalkan. "Lagipula... Kau itu tolol, Uchiha... Kau tidak tahu, kan? Ngapain Naruto disini? Dia mau membuat lukisan untuk ulang tahunmu, tolol!" ucap Sai menjelaskan. "Yaah~ tapi sekarang kau dibenci, sih ya~" lanjut Sai mengejek.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu meninju pipi Sai. "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Naruto... tidak mungkin membenciku," ucap Sasuke dingin, lalu berlari keluar ruangan untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Heeeh~ dasar pasangan bodoh..." ucap Sai sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang membengkak.

==========================.

TuBerColis~ *diinjek*

==========================.

Hahahhahaha~ maaf, yaaa pendeeek~ :9 *pasang muka bego

Tapiii... Setelah ini, Seorang Beo berjanji! *ngadep tiang bendera

Beo berjanji akan memberikan kalian servis LEMON di chapter depan! Yeeeeey~ *tebar bunga

Mau? Mau? Mangkanya ripiu! Hahahaha~ xD *dikeplak ampe bego*

Enjoooy~ :D


	9. Cheppi 9

Oniichan 9

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Beo... Naruto punyanya manusia yang berinisial MK! xD

Warning : Incest? Shounen-ai... And that's mean Boy x Boy! Don't like? Go awaay~ Dx; Ooc, dan... LIME! Lalu LEMON! ;3

Rate : SUDAH M~ BAAANZAAAAI! Beo kasih kalian lemon, loh... LE-MON! xD

Genre : Romance, Drama

===============================.

"Tu-tunggu, Naru!" teriak Sasuke sembari terus berlari mengejar Naruto. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak menghiraukan. Ia terus berlari.

"Jangan kejar aku, Niichan!" teriak Naruto sembari terus berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan mulai meraih tangan Naruto. "Tunggu, Naru! Aku tahu aku salah! Dengarkan aku dulu!" teriaknya sembari memegang tangan Naruto, dan menariknya.

Naruto pun tertarik, dan jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. "Niichan egois... Niichan tidak tahu apa-apa... Seenaknya menyalahkan orang..." ucap Naruto sembari mencengkram kemeja putih Sasuke. "Niichan bodoh... Bego... Alien... Emosian..." ucap Naruto misuh-misuh sembari memukul kecil tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Iya aku tahu, Naru... Aku tahu," lanjut Sasuke sembari memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Naruto," ucap Sasuke lembut. Membuat si empunya rambut pirang itu menghentikan pukulannya

"Kalau begini lagi... Tidak akan kumaafkan..." lanjut Naruto sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, dan memandang kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih kedua pipi bergaris milik Naruto, menariknya agar mendekat ke mukanya. Perlahan... rambut yang saling menganyam, hidung yang saling bertautan, dan bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Sasuke melumat lembut bibir adiknya itu. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah adiknya itu. Meminta izin untuk menjelajahi mulut manis Naruto. Namun, saat itu juga, Naruto memutus ciuman mereka, dan mendorong pelan Sasuke.

"Bo-bodoh, Niichan..." ucap Naruto sembari membuang mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat. "I-ini tempat umum, tau!" lanjut Naruto sembari menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Ka... kalau mau... dilanjutkan di rumah..." ucap Naruto pelan. Bisa dipastikan muka Naruto sekarang lebih merah dari gurita bakar.

Sasuke ternganga mendengar 'ajakan' dari Naruto. Tidak percaya... Adiknya mengajaknya? Oh, GOD! Mimpi apa Sasuke semalam? Ia langsung menarik Naruto, dan menggendongnya a la _bridal style_. "Oke! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah dengan kecepatan penuh, Naru!" ucap Sasuke girang dan mulai berlari.

Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan muka memerah.

===============================.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah. "Nah... Naru! Ayo kamu pilih... Mau melakukannya dimana? Kamarmu? Kamarku? Ruang tv? Atau... kamar mandi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jahil.

Muka Naruto memerah. Ia langsung memukul kencang Sasuke. "BODOH! Sudahlah lupakan! Aku mau tidur!" teriak Naruto sembari beranjak ke arah tangga.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Naruto. "Ah... Jangan marah, Naru... Aku 'kan cuma bercanda~" ucap Sasuke. Ia memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ia lalu mengangkat Naruto, dan dibawanya ke kamar.

"Bodoh! Oniichan! Turunkan aku!" Naruto pun meronta-ronta sehebat yang ia bisa. "Turunkan aku, Temeee~" teriaknya cukup keras, dan—

BRUGH.

Naruto pun dilempar ke kasur empuk dengan motif garis-garis. "Te-Teme! Apa-apaan kamu melemparku!" teriak Naruto dengan toa super kencang yang bisa membuat Sasuke tuli permanen.

"Ck, bukan Teme, Naru... Yang benar itu... Sasuke, kan? Sa-su-ke," ucap Sasuke menggoda Naruto sembari mulai membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mulai membuka kemejanya itu menjadi salah tingkah. Ia langsung mengambil bantal di dekatnya, dan menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. "Ja... Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Naruto sembari memasang pose _defense—_yang sebenarnya tidak berguna itu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil. Dengan satu tarikan kecil, bantal tersebut pun menjauh dari muka Naruto. Memperlihatkan muka si empunya rambut pirang yang kini sudah merah padam. "Kamu tidak bisa menghindar lagi, Naru," ucap Sasuke sembari merangkak mendekati Naruto.

"O... Oniichan... Tu-tunggu—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah didorong oleh Sasuke. Membuatnya terlentang di atas kasur empuk Sasuke. "O... Oniichan... Pe... pelan-pelan, ya?" ucap Naruto dengan muka memelas.

_'CTEK'_

Bagai ada tombol yang tertekan di otak Sasuke. Ia lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Na... Naru kau bodoh... Mana bisa aku pelan-pelan kalau kau memasang muka manis begitu?" ucap Sasuke sembari mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri.

"O-Oniichan..."

===============================.

Sasuke mencium lembut bibir manis Naruto. Menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya untuk meminta izin menjelajahi mulut hangat milik adiknya itu. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu, si empunya rambut pirang itu membuka mulutnya perlahan. Membiarkan lidah Sasuke menyelusup masuk, dan menjelajahi segala sisi mulutnya.

Tangan Sasuke tentu tidak dibiarkan bebas begitu saja. Tangannya sibuk membuka kemeja—yang berlumuran cat milik Naruto, dan dilemparkannya tidak tentu arah. Ia meraba-raba tubuh ramping Naruto. Meneliti seluruh lekukan-lekukan indah di tubuh Naruto. Ia meraba-raba dada Naruto, dan memainkan tonjolan kecil berwarna pink yang sudah memerah dan mengeras itu.

Dan, setelah puas dengan mulut Naruto, Sasuke pun memutuskan ciumannya. Membiarkan saliva yang terhubung dari bibirnya dan bibir Naruto berbentuk benang tipis. Sasuke lalu berpindah ke leher Naruto. Menjilat, menggigit dan melumat lembut titik sensitif adiknya itu sehingga terlihat _kissmark_. Ia terus mengulang-ulang pekerjaannya itu di daerah lain. Kemudian, Sasuke turun ke dada Naruto. Mencium lembut dada tan milik Naruto, dan memainkan dua tonjolan pink di dadanya itu.

"O... Oniichan..." erang Naruto sembari memasang muka memelas. Sepertinya 'sesuatu' milik Naruto yang berada di bawah sana sudah merengek meminta untuk dimanjakan.

Sasuke menyeringai tanda mengerti. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke resleting celana panjang Naruto, lalu diturunkannya resleting celana Naruto. Dengan satu tarikan, celana panjang Naruto telah lepas dengan cepatnya. Dan tentu Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot menaruh celana tersebut. Ia cukup melemparnya ke pojokan kamar. Sasuke melirik ke arah boxer berwarna orange milik Naruto. Sebuah tonjolan terlihat di antara kedua paha Naruto. "Sepertinya Naruto 'kecil'-mu itu sudah tidak bisa menunggu, ya?" bisik Sasuke jahil. Membuat muka si empunya rambut pirang berantakan itu merah padam.

"O... Oniichan... Jangan menggodaku~ unnh~" erang Naruto ketika tangan Sasuke mulai memijat lembut barang yang sudah menegang di balik boxer milik Naruto. "Ummnh... O... Onii... chan..." erang Naruto sembari mencengkram kuat seprai bergaris milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Ia membuka dengan cepat boxer orange yang menurutnya itu mengganggu pemandangan, dan dilemparnya. Kini Naruto telah polos tanpa satu helai benang pun. Muka Naruto pun memelas dan merah padam, nafas Naruto juga tak beraturan. Melihat itu, Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

"O... Oniichan..." erang Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum mengerti. Ia memposisikan mulutnya di depan pangkal kemaluan Naruto. Sasuke mengecup singkat pangkal kemaluan Naruto, dan kemudian ia melumat dengan lembut kemaluan milik Naruto. Membuat si empunya rambut pirang itu mendesah karena gerakan-gerakan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Ia memaju-mundurkan mulutnya perlahan, namun seirama. Tangannya yang bebas, kini memainkan tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"A... aa... O... Oniichan... A... Aku... O..." erang Naruto ketika ia merasakan klimaksnya tinggal sebentar lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai jahil. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar sebelum kau menyebut namaku, Naaru~" ucap Sasuke jahil.

Muka Naruto memucat. "O... Oniichan... Kau jahat! Jangan begitu—Aaaah!" erang Naruto sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gerakan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan Oniichan... Sasuke, Naru... Sa-su-ke~" Sasuke kembali menggoda Naruto.

"I-i-iya! Aku me... mengerti... Sa... Sash... Sash... ukeee~"

"Anak baik."

SPLURRT.

"H-h-hufft... Haah... hh..." Naruto mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Sash..." ucap Naruto ketika ia melihat sebuah tonjolan besar di balik celana panjang Sasuke.

"Boleh? Aku... akan mencoba untuk pelan-pelan," ucap Sasuke lembut. Ia menyapu lembut pipi tan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Un... Pe... Pelan-pelan..." ucap Naruto takut.

Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Naruto tanda mengerti. Ia lalu mulai membuka celana panjang dan boxernya. Memperlihatkan tubuh Sasuke seutuhnya. "Aku akan mempersiapkanmu, Naru..." ucap Sasuke sembari mengambil body lotion di atas mejanya, dan menumpahkan lotion tersebut ke tangannya.

"O... Oniichan... Lotion itu... Untuk ap-AAH!" ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika ia merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke mulai memasuki liang bokongnya. "O... Oniichan... O... Onii—aaaah~" erang Naruto sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf, Naruto... Tidak akan lama... Tenang saja," ucap Sasuke sembari memasukkan jari ketiganya ke liang Naruto.

"Ho... Ho... Niichan... Sa... Sakit..." erang Naruto. Mata Naruto mulai berair dan membasahi pipi tannya.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Berharap ciumannya itu bisa mengurangi sedikit kesakitan adiknya itu. "Maaf, Naruto. Tapi... Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya... Maafkan kakakmu yang egois ini..." ucap Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Sasuke. "Uumm... Tidak apa-apa, Oniichan..." jelas Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ketika ia merasa liang Naruto sudah cukup siap, Sasuke pun menyiapkan dirinya di depan liang Naruto. "Naruto. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah. "Umm... Aku siap, Oniichan..."

Sasuke pun mendorong perlahan pinggulnya. "Tahan, Naru. Aku... Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia dapat merasakan adanya sesuatu yang menyeruak masuk di liangnya. "O... Oniichan..." erang Naruto sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mencengkram seprai dengan kuat.

"Sedikit lagi, Naru... Tahan, ya?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Uuu... aaaaah!" rintih Naruto ketika seluruh milik Sasuke telah masuk di dalam liang Naruto. "O... Oniichan..." panggil Naruto dengan mata penuh air yang siap untuk mengaliri pipi tan miliknya.

Seakan mengerti, Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan erat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku, Naru," ucap Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto. "Ehm... Naruto? Bo... boleh, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum singkat, lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Bergeraklah," lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum girang. Ia lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, namun dengan tempo yang pas.

"Ha… Haann... Sash... Sasuke…" desah Naruto. Ia menikmati gerakan-gerakan yang dibuat oleh kakak—yang merangkup kekasihnya itu. Naruto memang merasakan sakit... Pasti karena ini yang pertama baginya. Namun, ia mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Ia bisa merasakan milik Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya... terasa hangat. Liangnya terasa akan meleleh setiap mendapat hentakan dari pinggul Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan reaksi Naruto. "Na... Naru... Maaf... Sa... sakit?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan kedua mata biru safir indahnya itu. "Unn... Aku baik-baik saja, Niichan..." jelas Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bilang padaku jika terasa sakit, ya?" ucapnya sembari sedikit mempercepat tempo maju-mundurnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto merasa ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Sa... Sash... aku…" ucap Naruto dengan nada tersengal-sengal. Ia mempererat pegangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama. Klimaksnya... semakin mendekat. "Na... Naru… aku juga… sepertinya..." ucap Sasuke. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo maju-mundurnya ketika ia merasakan ada yang akan keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Sa... Sasuke!" teriak Naruto ketika cairan putih kental menyeruak keluar dari' barang'nya.

"Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk erat Naruto. Cairan hangat miliknya menyembur di dalam Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan miliknya dari liang Naruto. Membuat cairan kental berwarna putih dan bercampur warna kemerahan ikut mengalir keluar dari dalam sana.

Melihat adanya warna kemerahan keluar dari liang Naruto, Sasuke pun merasa bersalah. Ia merasa menjadi kakak-yang jahat. Telah memerawani adiknya sendiri. "Ma... Maaf, Naru... Pasti sakit, ya? Itu... berdarah..." ucap Sasuke panik.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis dengan kegitan intim ini. "Unn... Tidak, kok... Aku menikmatinya... Sungguh..." sambung Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke merasa sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Ia lalu menarik Naruto ke dada bidangnya, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Onii—" kata-kata Naruto diputuskan oleh lumatan bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kan?" koreksi Sasuke. "Panggil aku seperti tadi, Naruto."

"Sa... Sasuke."

"Anak baik..."

===============================.

Naruto bergulung di bawah selimut tebal. "Dingin..." ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto, dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Maafkan keegoisanku, Naru..." ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk erat Naruto.

"Kumaafkan, Baka Oniichan..."

===============================.

OKE! TUBERKOLIS! *dikemplang rame-rame*

===============================.

Ahhaahhahahaha~ sampai sini dulu chapter ini... Beo memberikan kalian servis lemon-hambar ini.. *Maklum... Beonya ude laaaamaaaaa ga bikin lemon... Jadilah prik begini... -,-;;;* Soalnya beo rasa chap" depan bakalan beo bikin aga berat~ :9

OKE!

Ayo ripiu saya! *dirajam pake kacang atom* nanti di chap depan saya akan beri kalian MI-NA-TOOO~ xDDDD *dikubur idup"*

Oke.. Enjoy~ :9


	10. Cheppi 10

Oniichan 10

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Beo.. Naruto punyanya manusia yang berinisial MK! xD

Warning : Incest? Shounen-ai... And that's mean Boy x Boy! Don't like? Go awaay~ Dx; Ooc.

Rate : Harusnya sih M~ cuma berhubung di chapter ini kaga ada grepe-grepean, jadi untuk chap ini T aja dah~

Genre : Romance, Drama

Beta-reader: kak Honeyf~ :9 *terima kasih selalu bersedia direpotkan oleh saya*

===============================.

"KAMI PULAANG!" teriak Minato kencang sembari membuka dengan kasarnya pintu depan. "Ee?" tawa Minato tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"O... Otousan?"

Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi? Marilah kita flashback sebentar... Sekitar... 1 jam yang lalu.

-.

**Bandara, pukul 06.30**

Seorang pria berambut pirang terang berjalan menuju pintu keluar, diikuti dengan perempuan berambut hitam legam di belakangnya. "Akhirnya kita pulang lebih cepat," ucap si pria rambut pirang terang ini sembari bergaya sok keren dan membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Sayang, apa tidak seharusnya kita minta Sasuke untuk menjemput?" oceh wanita berambut legam tersebut, namun langsung dibantah dengan gelengan.

"No! Ayo kita beri mereka kejutan!"

Munculah ide gila di otak pria pirang tampan—yang biasa kita sebut Namikaze Minato ini. Ia lalu berlari memesan taksi di depan bandara. Sang wanita—Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan suaminya itu.

-.

**Pada waktu yang sama, ****di rumah kediaman Namikaze.**

Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ketika ia ingin berdiri, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ngilu di daerah pinggulnya. "Ah... Sakit..." rintihnya pelan. Ia lalu melihat keadaan sekitarnya. "Eh? Ini... bukan kamarku, kan?" kata Naruto, ketika ia melihat buku-buku yang terjejer rapi di rak buku, barang-barang tersusun rapi di sekitar kamar, dan baju-baju berserakan di lantai-Eh? Baju berserakan?

Naruto meraba-raba tubuhnya. "... Aku tidak memakai baju?" teriaknya pelan. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Dan...

BLUUUUSH~ Mukanya pun memerah.

"Naruto... Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam kelam sembari membuka pintu kayu. Ia hanya memakai celana panjang, dengan handuk putih di bahunya, serta dilengkapi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Terlihat... sungguh menggoda.

Naruto ternganga melihat rupa Sasuke saat ini. Ia membuang mukanya. Tidak ingin Sasuke melihat mukanya saat ini. "Err... Ya... Sudah..haha..." ucap Naruto sembari bersiul tidak jelas.

Merasa bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Sasuke pun mendekati adiknya itu. "Kenapa, Naru-chan? Kau masih mau lagi?" bisik Sasuke jahil di telinga Naruto. Membuat si empunya rambut pirang berantakan itu terlompat dari kasur.

"E-enggak!" teriak Naruto sembari kabur dengan kecepatan penuh ke kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat reaksi dari adiknya yang paling manis itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai celana panjang. "Oniichan... Kemeja putihku mana?" tanyanya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih.

Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto sembari membawa sebuah kemeja putih. "Ini, kan?" tanyanya. "Mau aku bantu memakainya?" bisik Sasuke menggoda.

Muka Naruto kini mulai memerah lagi. "O-ONIICHAAAN! Masih kurang apa menggodaku semalam?" teriak Naruto sebal. Ia menyambar kemeja putih itu, lalu langsung memakainya. "Aku hari ini ada urusan di sekolah..." sambung Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sembari memasangkan kancing kemejanya.

Sasuke menarik Naruto sampai keduanya jatuh ke lantai kayu. "Kenapa kamu dingin banget, sih, sama aku? Padahal kamu semalam begitu manis..." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba untuk meronta, namun kedua tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

===============================.

Dan disinilah si pria berambut pirang berantakan beserta istrinya berdiri. Di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka. Minato mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna tembaga, lalu ia pun memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang, dan memutarnya.

'Ctlek'

Seketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Minato pun menyengir senang layaknya seorang anak kecil yang berhasil mendapat balon gratisan. Ia pun memutar kenop pintu dengan cepat, dan membukanya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"KAMI PULAANG!" teriak Minato kencang. "Ee?" tawa Minato tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"O... Otousan?"

===============================.

Minato ternganga melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Naruto yang terlentang di atas lantai kayu, dengan Sasuke di atasnya, dan kedua tangan Naruto yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, kemeja Naruto yang belum terkancing semua membuat perut rata berkulit tan itu terekspos dengan indahnya.

"K-K-K-KA-KALIAN! Apa yang kalian lakukan? teriak Minato sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Ck," Sasuke mendecak kecil, lalu berdiri dari lantai. Ia pun menarik tangan Naruto, sehingga membuat si empunya kulit tan itu berdiri dari lantai. "Bukan apa-apa, Otousan... Aku hanya mengecek keadaan si bodoh ini... Tadi dia bilang giginya sakit," ucap Sasuke santai sembari menunjuk Naruto.

"Cih, alasan," sergah Naruto berbisik pelan. Ia lalu memasang kembali kancing kemejanya. "Ah... Otousan... Okaasan... okaeri... Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pulang?" tanya Naruto sembari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang masih terbengong di depan pintu.

"Ee? Aah... Iya... Otousanmu ini katanya mau memberi kejutan... hahahaha..." Mikoto menjelaskan singkat, dan diakhiri dengan tawa garing. Nampaknya, batinnya masih terguncang melihat kejadian tadi.

Minato pun hanya mengangguk pelan sembari terus menatap curiga ke arah Sasuke. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Minato lalu membuka sepatunya, dan mengangkat koper besarnya. "Saa~suu~keee~ kami kan baru pulaang~ dan kami itu lapaaaar... Buatkan makanan, doong~" ucap Minato manja sembari bergelayut di leher Sasuke. Membuat si empunya rambut hitam—yang menyerupai bokong bebek ini menatapnya jengah.

"Iya... Iya..." lanjut si rambut hitam sembari berjalan ke dapur.

Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang memakai sepatu, dan tiba-tiba, mata Minato menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di leher Naruto. "Eee... Naruto... Itu di lehermu merah-merah apaan?" tanya Minato menyelidik sembari menunjuk bekas kemerahan tersebut.

Naruto terlompat kaget ketika ditanya oleh Minato. Ia langsung buru-buru menutup bagian leher yang ditunjuk oleh Minato. "Eh? Oooh ini? Ini cuma digigit serangga, kok! Iya! Serangga! Serangga gede!" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit gugup. Ia lalu langsung berdiri tegak, "ee... A... Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Naruto yang langsung kabur takut diinterogasi lebih jauh oleh Minato.

Minato kembali menatap curiga ke arah Naruto—yang notabene pasti menutup-nutupi sesuatu darinya. "Mikoto... Kamu... merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Minato dengan pose berpikir.

Mikoto mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya, sih... Tapi, kita tidak boleh curiga, kan?" sergah Mikoto. "Ah sudahlah... Lebih baik kita menaruh koper-koper ini di kamar sebelum semuanya menutupi jalan," lanjut Mikoto sembari mengangkat dua koper.

Minato pun mengangguk kecil, dan mengangkat koper. Namun, otaknya masih berpikir tentang Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia yakin... pasti ada apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

-.

Naruto POV

-.

Waaaaaaa! Aku kaget! Aku kageeet! Tiba-tiba Otousan pulang, dan melihat aku dan Oniichan tadi! Huff~ Tapi, untung saja tadi si Oniichan-teme itu belum sempat berbuat apa-apa... Haih... Semoga saja Otousan tidak menyadarinya.

Aku pun berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah, dan langsung pergi ke ruang klub. Pagi ini, ada rapat mendadak... Entah rapat tentang apa, aku juga tidak mengerti. Dan di perjalanan ke ruang klub, aku pun berpas-pasan dengan Sai-senpai. Kulihat pipinya membiru. "Senpaai~ pipimu kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

Senpai hanya tersenyum. "Ah... Dipukul serangga gede," ucapnya. Aah... Pasti dipukul oleh niichan... Tapi aku takut untuk memastikannya...

Aku dan senpai pun memasuki ruang klub, dan mengikuti rapat—membosankan yang tidak berguna itu. Cuma untuk membicarakan cat yang habis, kanvas yang menipis, blablablabla... Itulah yang terdengar di kupingku sedari tadi. Saking bosannya, aku sampai mendengar cacing-cacing di perutku ini berteriak-teriak minta diisi. Ah... Tadi aku berangkat tanpa makan dulu, sih, ya...

===============================.

Aku berjalan gontai di lorong sekolah. Aaah~ Perutku lapar... Aku nyaris tidak punya tenaga untuk berjalan ke arah kelas. Dan tiba-tiba muncul cahaya menyilaukan dari depanku. Aku mencoba melihat apa sinar itu... Dan ternyata... "Oniichaaaaan~" teriakku senang ketika melihat niichan membawa sekotak bekal. Itu pasti milikku!

Pemuda di hadapanku yang ternyata Sasuke ini hanya tersenyum. "Kau tadi belum sarapan, kan? Ini..." ucapnya sembari memberikan kotak bekal itu kepadaku. "Lalu, Naruto... Kurasa... Otousan... Sedikit curiga dengan kita."

Deg.

Ah... Sudah kuduga... Otousan pasti menyadarinya... Bagaimana, ini? Aku pun memandang muka niichan dengan muka pucat. "Te-terus kita harus bagaimana?" tanyaku bingung.

Niichan pun menggeleng. "Aku juga belum terpikir," ucapnya. "Yah... Kita bersikap seperti biasa saja..." ucapnya memberi ide. Aku pun menyahutnya dengan anggukan tanda setuju.

-.

End of Naruto POV

-.

===============================.

Seminggu sudah Naruto dan Sasuke jalani. Dan selama satu minggu itu pula, Minato tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya ke Naruto dan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto bisa membohongi orang sekitar mereka. Namun tidak dengan Minato. Meskipun ia seorang Otousan yang nyentrik, berantakan, dan aneh, kalau urusan yang menyangkut anaknya, Minato akan menjadi perasa sekali. Ia yakin. Memang ada yang aneh dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

-.

**Minggu pagi, pukul 10.30**

"Sasuke," panggil Minato ketika melihat Sasuke sedang asyik menonton berita di televisi yang menyiarkan tentang video panas selebritis.

Si empunya rambut hitam itu pun menoleh dengan malas ke arah Minato. "Hn? Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Minato hanya tersenyum. "Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak Minato sembari menunjuk arah luar.

Muncul tanda tanya besar di kepala Sasuke. Tumben Minato mengajaknya keluar berdua saja? Meskipun begitu, sebagai anak yang baik dan sopan, Sasuke pun mengangguk, dan berdiri dari sofa. "Boleh saja."

===============================.

Kini Sasuke dan Minato sedang berjalan santai di taman dekat rumah mereka. Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Minato yang sedang bersiul-siul tidak karuan. "Emm... Otousan... Tumben sekali kau mengajakku keluar seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Minato pun menghentikan siulannya. "Hm? Kau tidak suka, ya? Atau kau lebih baik kalau berjalan-jalan dengan Naruto?" pancing Minato sembari menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa adanya pisau menancap ke jantungnya. Membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. "H-hah? Ngapain aku pergi berdua dengan dobe bodoh itu?" bantah Sasuke sok tenang.

Minato tertawa singkat. Ia lalu berlari kecil ke arah bangku panjang berwarna putih di pinggir taman itu. "Sasuke. Duduklah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ucap Minato dengan muka serius.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Minato. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Minato.

"Sebenarnya, ya, Sasuke..." ucap Minato mengawali pembicaraan. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubunganmu dan Naruto... Yah... Bagaimana, ya?" lanjut Minato sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Seperti... Bukan saudara," lanjut Minato sembari melirik ke arah Sasuke

'AH! Benar,' batin Sasuke. "Kami memang bukan saudara kandung, kan?" bantah Sasuke cepat tanpa memandang Minato.

Minato tertawa kecil. "Ahahaha... Kau benar, sih... Tapi bagaimana, ya? Kalau aku perhatikan... Kau memandang Naruto seperti... Unn..." ucap Minato menimbang-nimbang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka miskin ekspresinya.

"Orang yang kau cintai... Mungkin?" sambung Minato sembari menatap sinis muka Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu menghela nafas kecil. "Memang salah? Kalau aku menyukai adikku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke menyerah. Ia tidak bisa lagi membohongi ayah tirinya itu.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya, sih, tidak salah kalau seandainya kau itu perempuan," lanjut Minato. "Tapi kalian berdua ini laki-laki, kan? Lagipula..." kata-kata Minato tertahan sejenak. "Kamu tidak memikirkan? Jika Mikoto mengetahuinya? Dia... selalu mengidam-idamkan cucu, kan? Memangnya dua pria bisa menghasilkan anak? Tidak bisa, kan?"

Muka Sasuke menyiratkan muka pedih. "Aku mengerti itu... Tapi..."

"Hh~ Sasuke... Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi..." ucap Minato sembari berdiri dari bangku taman. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk terdiam di sana.

===============================.

Tbc dulu, yak~ -_-;

===============================.

*diterjang rame"*

Maapin Beo.. Iya beo minta maap.. Huwaaaaa~ TTATT

Beo bikin chapter ga berguna dan super pelit *baca: sedikit* ini~ T_T

Maafkan sayaaa~ *sembah sujud*

Oke... Masihkah bersedia untuk meriview Beo? -,-;


	11. Cheppi 11

**Oniichan 11**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Sasuke. Sasuke punyanya Naruto~ :9**

**Warning: Ooc, BoyxBoy, Incest. Don't like? Go away... NOW! Dx**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T untuk chap ini~ :9**

**Beta reader : kak honeyf~~ xDD**

===============================.

_"Hh~ Sasuke... Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi..." ucap Minato sembari berdiri dari bangku taman. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk terdiam di sana._

===============================.

"Aku pulang~" ucap Minato ketika ia membuka pintu masuk. Ia lalu membuka sepatunya, dan berjalan ke arah ruang tv.

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Otousannya itu, langsung berlari menghampirinya. "Otousan! Selamat datang," sapa Naruto. "Oh iya, Otousan lihat Oniichan?" tanya Naruto bingung sembari celingukan mencari sang kakak tersayangnya itu.

Minato menggeleng sembari mengangkat bahunya. "Entah~" lanjutnya lalu duduk di sofa, dan menyetel berita yang menyiarkan tentang seorang artis yang ditangkap polisi. "Wah... Ckckck... Lihat ini, Naru... Ada artis masuk penjara!" ucap Minato semangat.

Naruto hanya memasang muka jengah ke Otousannya yang tersayang itu. "Err... I... iya..." ucap Naruto singkat. "Aaah~ mana, sih? Si Oniichan itu? Padahal dia janji mau mengajakku pergi~" ucap Naruto menggerutu kecil.

Minato yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Minato dengan nada menyelidik. Membuat bulu kuduk si pemuda berkulit tan itu berdiri tegak.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Err... Itu... Itu... Jalan-jalan biasa, kok! Iya! Jalan-jalan biasa! Haha~" jawab Naruto yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa garing.

Minato hanya meng-hm-kan jawaban mencurigakan dari Naruto. "Coba kau lihat di taman?" ucap Minato singkat sembari kembali menolehkan matanya ke layar televisi.

"Eh? Taman? Memang dia di situ? Otousan tau darimana?" tanya Naruto bingung sembari menatap aneh ke arah Minato.

Minato hanya mengangkat bahunya tinggi-tinggi. "Entah."

===============================.

Naruto pun berlari keluar rumah. Kakinya melangkah ke taman dekat rumahnya guna mencari kakak tercintanya itu. Namun, belum sempat ia sampai taman, Naruto melihat pemuda berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam gelap, dan bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan gontai ke arahnya.

"Ah! Oniichan!" teriak Naruto sembari menghampiri pemuda yang ia panggil 'Oniichan' tadi.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu pun menengadahkan kepalanya, dan melihat siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu. "Ah... Naruto?" ucap si pemuda heran. "Kenapa kamu di sini?" lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. "Oniichan 'kan berjanji mengajakku pergi hari ini! Kau lupa, ya? Baka! Dasar Sasuke-nii bodoh!" umpat Naruto kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Pemuda—yang dipanggil Sasuke ini hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan manis adik tersayangnya itu. "Maaf... Naruto," ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk kepala kuning Naruto. "Hari ini tidak bisa... Kepalaku pusing mendadak..." Sasuke pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tercengang di tempatnya.

===============================.

"Ah! Sasuke?" ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke di depan pintu. "Kamu darimana? Mukamu asem gitu?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Okaasan... Kepalaku sakit... Aku mau istirahat," lanjut Sasuke sembari berjalan ke arah tangga.

Mikoto hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arah anaknya tersayang itu. "Sasuke..."

"Mungkin dia sedang benar-benar tidak enak badan," ucap Minato sembari merangkul pundak Mikoto.

"Um..."

===============================.

"Okaasan! Apa Oniichan sudah pulang?" teriak Naruto sembari membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kencang. Ia langsung membuka sepatunya, dan dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja.

Mikoto hanya memandang heran ke arah Naruto. "Sudah, sih... Di kamarnya... Katanya kepalanya sakit atau apalah gitu..." jawab Mikoto yang sedang menyibukkan diri di dapur.

Naruto hanya merespon dengan anggukan cepat, lalu berlari menaiki tangga. Ia menghampiri pintu kamar Sasuke, dan diketuknya dengan kencang. "Oniichan! Kau di dalam, kan? Buka pintunya!" teriak Naruto kencang.

"Maaf, Naruto. Kepalaku sedang sakit."

Terdengar suara Sasuke dari balik pintu kayu itu.

Namun, bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia menyerah sampai situ. "Pintumu tidak dikunci, kan? Aku masuk!" Ia lalu memutar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke, dan membukanya dengan kencang. "Oniichan!" teriaknya ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kecil melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Ia lalu bangun dari duduknya, "aku sudah bilang, kan? Kita tidak bisa jalan. Kepalaku sedang sakit."

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu itu... Tapi Niichan kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja tadi?"

Sasuke membuang mukanya. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kesal dengan tanggapan singkat dari Oniichannya itu, Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, memegang kedua pipi putih itu, dan ditariknya untuk mendekati wajahnya. "Tatap aku, Niichan!" ucap Naruto tepat di depan muka Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya ketika ia melihat mukanya sangat dekat dengan muka Naruto. "Maaf, Naruto... Kepalaku benar-benar sakit," lanjut Sasuke sembari mendorong pelan Naruto.

Naruto—yang kaget dengan reaksi dari Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang. "O... Oniichan?"

"Maaf, Naruto... Lebih baik kamu kembali ke kamar."

"O... Oniichan?"

===============================.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Kalian tidak sekolah? Sudah pagi, loh!" teriak sang ibu, Mikoto di depan pintu kamar anak-anaknya. "Sarapan sudah ada di bawah! Kalian cepat turun!" lanjutnya sembari terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu di depannya.

"Iya, Kaasan..."

Pemuda berambut pirang terang berantakan membuka pintunya perlahan. Mukanya kusut bak jemuran yang tidak disetrika, di bawah matanya terlihat kantung mata yang menghitam.

Mikoto yang melihat kesuraman pada anaknya langsung kaget. Tidak biasanya muka Naruto seperti ini. "Naruto? Kamu kenapa, sayang? Mukamu kok begitu?" tanya Mikoto sembari menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Umm... Tidak apa-apa... Semalam aku cuma tidak bisa tidur... Itu saja, kok," lanjut Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Begitu? Ya, sudah... Kamu siap-siap, ya?" lanjut Mikoto sembari mengusap lembut kepala kuning Naruto. Ia lalu berpindah ke depan pintu kamar Sasuke, dan mengetuknya. "Saa—"

Belum sempat ia memanggil Sasuke, pemuda berkulit putih itu sudah membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu. "Aku bangun, Okaasan," ucapnya singkat.

"Ah... Sudah bangun rupanya... Cepat bersiap, ya!" lanjut Mikoto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu kamar adiknya itu. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi, ia menguping pembicaraan antar Naruto dan Mikoto. Ia lalu berjalan, dan mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. "Naruto... Kau di dalam, kan? Aku masuk."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, pintu kamarnya sudah dibuka oleh Sasuke. "Ma... Mau apa kamu, teme?" tanya Naruto sebal sembari membuang mukanya guna menutupi muka kusut dan kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah matanya.

"Mukamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam! Itu saja... Lagipula bukan urusanmu ini, kan?" ketus Naruto sebal.

Muncul kerutan di atas kepala Sasuke. "Apa katamu? Bukan urusanku?" ucapnya sebal. "Jelas ini urusanku! Kau orang paling berharga dalam hidupku! Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" jelas Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Naruto terdiam. "Niichan... Jangan berteriak... Aku tidak ingin nanti Otousan dan Okaasan mengetahui hubungan kita," lanjut Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke terdiam. "Naruto... Soal itu—" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kepada Naruto kalau Minato sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, kan?

Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. "Apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Um... Tidak apa-apa..." bantahnya cepat. "Naruto... Aku minta maaf kemarin... Aku tahu aku salah... Aku membatalkan janji kita, meninggalkanmu di luar, dan mengusirmu dari kamarku. Aku tahu... Aku bukan kakak yang baik..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Kemarin... Aku benar-benar sakit kepala... Karena tiba-tiba saja..." ucapan Sasuke lagi-lagi terhenti.

"Niichan... Maaf... Aku... Aku juga salah, kok... Seenaknya saja marah-marah tidak karuan... Padahal aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Niichan..." ucap Naruto sembari menarik ujung baju Sasuke. "Maaf... Aku adik yang tidak berguna... Apa... Niichan mau memaafkanku?" Naruto menengadahkan mukanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Bodoh! Kenapa jadi kamu yang minta maaf, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke sembari memukul pelan kepala kuning Naruto. Ia lalu mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. "Tidak mungkin aku tidak memaafkanmu, kan?" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hehehe~" Naruto menyengir lebar. "Aku juga sudah memaafkan Niichan, loh~" lanjutnya sembari terus tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang telinga sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu. "Naruto... Sasuke..."

===============================.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi, gerbang sekolah mereka akan ditutup.

"Niichan! Ini salah Niichan kalau kita sampai terlambat!" ucap Naruto kesal sembari terus berlari.

Dan seperti biasa, ocehan Naruto hanya ditanggapi dengan 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Ah! Pak satpam! Tunggu jangan ditutuuuuuup!" teriak Naruto ketika ia melihat sang satpam sedang bersiaga untuk menutup gerbang.

Sang satpam yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berlari mati-matian hanya menyeringai nista, lalu menutup dan menggembok dengan cepat gerbang tersebut. "Sapa suruh telat~" ucapnya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, dan diakhiri dengan tawa nista. Setelah puas tertawa, sang satpam nista itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berteriak-teriak di luar gerbang.

"Satpam sialan!" teriak Naruto sembari menendang keras gerbang berwarna kuning keemasan tersebut. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya, dan mulai mengoceh panjang lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya, iya... Ini salahku," hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke secara berulang-ulang

Setelah puas bercuap-cuap, Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pagar di sebelah gerbang. "Niichan... Bagaimana kalau kita manjat saja?" ucap Naruto memberi ide.

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto. "Jangan berbuat bodoh. Sudahlah... Kita pulang saja."

Naruto menatap horror ke arah Sasuke. "Pulang?" tanyanya. "Nii... Niichan... Kalau kita pulang... Kira-kira nanti Okaasan akan memasak kita kayak apa?" sambung Naruto dengan muka horror.

Sasuke terdiam. "Err... Lebih baik kita masuk saja, Naru..." lanjut Sasuke yang ikutan horror.

"Tuh, kan..." gumam Naruto pelan. Ia lalu berpikir sebentar. "Ah! Niichan! Daripada masuk, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja, yuk?" ucap Naruto sembari menyengir lebar.

"Hah?"

"Iya... Daripada masuk... Sudah telat juga... Kalau manjat juga... Belum tentu boleh masuk, kan? Makanya, lebih baik kita jalan saja~" jelas Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Buat mengganti minggu kemarin juga, kan?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil, dan tersenyum. "Ya, sudah..." lanjutnya. Ia menarik tangan Naruto, dan menggenggamnya. "Kemana kita?"

"Taman bermain!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Hah?"

===============================.

"Kami pulang!" teriak Naruto ketika ia dan Sasuke sampai di rumah. Hari sudah agak gelap ketika mereka pulang dari acara 'jalan-jalan' mereka.

"Oh! Kalian sudah pulang? Tumben telat..." lanjut Mikoto yang melongok dari ruang dapur.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. "Iyaa~ ada kegiatan di sekolah..." ucap Naruto berbohong.

Sasuke melirik ke arah ruang televisi, dimana Minato sedang duduk sembari membaca koran di sofa panjang. "Naruto... Maaf, tapi bisa kau di atas sebentar?" ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk lembut kepala Naruto. Si empunya kulit tan itu pun mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga.

Setelah dikiranya Naruto tidak ada, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Minato. "Otousan," panggil Sasuke ketika ia melihat Minato yang masih asyik membaca koran di depan televisi. "Aku... sudah memikirkannya..." ucap Sasuke.

Minato tersentak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Minato melipat koran yang tadi ia baca, lalu ditaruhnya di atas meja. "Oh, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sofa samping Minato. "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang..."

Minato tersenyum. "Mikoto!" teriak Minato memanggil istri kesayangannya itu. "Maaf... Rokok habis... Bisa tolong belikan sebentar?" lanjut Minato.

"Eeh? Kenapa tidak suruh Sasuke atau Naruto?" ucap Mikoto sebal.

"Please?"

"Erh... Ya, sudahlah..." ucap Mikoto sembari menghela nafas. Ia lalu melepas celemek kuningnya, dan ditaruh begitu saja di atas sofa. Ia lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah dipastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan tersebut selain Sasuke dan Minato, Minato pun menutup pintu ruangan, lalu tersenyum. "Jadi?"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Aku..." ucapnya. "Aku tetap mencintai Naruto."

Mata Minato melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Benarkah? Kau tetap dengan pendirianmu? Tidak mau berpikir lagi? Baru kemarin aku bertanya padamu, kan?" lanjut Minato.

Sasuke menatap Minato dengan muka serius. "Otousan mau menyuruhku berpikir selama seratus tahun pun... Jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku mencintai Naruto."

Minato menggebrak meja di depannya dengan cukup keras. "Begitu?" tanya Minato dengan nada menekan. "Bagaimana dengan Mikoto? Kau tega?" lanjut Minato.

Sasuke membuang mukanya. "Aku... Aku tahu Okaasan... pasti tidak akan merestui..." ucapnya lirih. "Tapi... Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto! Aku tidak ingin yang lain!" teriak Sasuke.

"CUKUP!" bentak Minato kesal. "Sasuke! Kau tahu, kan? Naruto itu anakku satu-satunya! Darah dagingku sendiri! Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya berhubungan denganmu! Yang seorang laki-laki!" lanjut Minato. Ia lalu berdiri dari sofanya.

"O... Otousan..."

Minato hanya diam. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

===============================.

"Oniichan? Ada apa? Tadi teriak-teriak?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia kini sedang bersantai di kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Umm... Tidak ada apa-apa, Naru... Tidak ada."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. "Benar?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan mengecup lembut bibir adiknya itu. "Apa aku kelihatan sedang berbohong?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"A... aaa... Oniichan bodoh!" teriak Naruto sembari melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

_'Naruto... Tidak akan kulepaskan...'_

===============================.

"Otousan! Okaasan! Aku berangkat!" teriak Naruto sembari menggigit roti bakarnya. Hari ini, Naruto harus pergi duluan karena ada rapat mendadak klubnya.

Sasuke pun berjalan santai ke arah ruang makan untuk ikut sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dilihatnya Minato yang sedang membaca koran sembari menyeruput kopi hitam. "Pagi, Otousan," sapa Sasuke sembari menarik kursi.

Minato melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Ah~ Sa-su-kooi~ Paagii~" balas Minato dengan nada happy-go-lucky-nya itu. Membuat Sasuke terperangah mendengarnya. Kemana perginya Minato yang serius tadi malam itu?

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, lalu mengambil selembar roti bakar dan selai dari meja, dan mulai sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan selai tomat.

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto lembut. Ia berdiri di sebelah kursi Sasuke, dan menatap lembut ke arah anaknya itu.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat muka Okaasan tersayangnya itu. "Ada apa, Okaasan?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Mikoto hanya diam. Ia mengeluarkan selembar brosur dari kantong celemeknya, dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi... Kau akan lulus SMA, kan?" sambung Mikoto. "Semalam Otousan dan Okaasan sudah merundingkannya... Kami berpikir, lebih baik kalau kau masuk universitas itu..." lanjut Mikoto senang.

Sasuke meneliti dengan seksama brosur yang ada di tangannya ini. "Ini... Universitas favorit di kota sebelah, kan?" tanya Sasuke bingung. "Masih banyak Universitas di kota ini yang selevel dengan ini..." bantah Sasuke.

"Tapi, 'kan kamu mau masuk hukum... Jurusan hukum di sana paling bagus di seluruh negeri, loh..." ucap Mikoto. "Lagipula 'kan tidak jauh... Naik kereta ekspress cuma 4 jam."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Jadi, setiap hari aku pulang-pergi naik kereta ekspress?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Jelas tidak, bodoh," ucap Minato sembari menutup korannya. "Kau tinggal sendiri di sana..." lanjut Minato dengan muka mengejek.

"Jadi... begini cara Otousan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada kurang sopan.

"Habis kau sudah membuatku marah~" lanjut Minato santai sembari menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Sialan..."

===============================.

TBC~

===============================.

**Hahahahahahaah~ xDD**

**Asikasikasik.. Minato jahat... Menghalang-halangi hubungan Naru ama Sasu~ yaaay~ *digamparin**

**Maaf ya agak lama.. :9**

**Soalnya Beo lagi konsen ama fic Beo yang Futago, sih~ *promosi *plakplakplak**

**Hahaahahaha~ okelah... Enjoy~ :9**

***edit* MAAP! benernya ini pik ude lama jadiii~~ cuma... ternyata Beo LUPA BUAT PUBLISH! Q_Q maapin Beooo~~ *sembah sujud***


	12. Cheppi 12

**O****Niichan 12**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Sasuke, Sasuke punya Naruto.. Hohoho *plak**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, Ooc~**

**Rate: Chap ini T aja cukup.. :D**

**Betareader: HoneyF (maaci kakaa~ :D)**

**-.**

"Jadi, begini cara Otousan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada kurang sopan.

"Habis kau sudah membuatku marah," lanjut Minato santai sembari menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Sialan..."

-.

Sasuke terdiam di mejanya. Tangannya masih memegang erat brosur universitas yang tadi diberikan oleh Mikoto, "Biarkan aku berpikir dulu..." ucap Sasuke singkat sembari menatap tajam ke arah Minato.

Minato hanya menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi dari Sasuke, "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Ini akibatnya kalau kau berani melawanku, Sa-su-ke," seringaian Minato pun semakin melebar.

Mikoto menepuk lembut kepala Sasuke, "Okaasan benar-benar berharap kau bisa masuk ke universitas ini, loh, Sasuke..." ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin membuat Mikoto kecewa, namun... ia juga tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"... iya, Okaasan. Aku... akan berusaha," ucap Sasuke sembari tetap menunduk dalam-dalam.

===============================.

Naruto berlari kecil ke arah kelas Sasuke. Tadi pagi ia tidak sempat berpamitan dengan oNiichan tersayangnya itu dikarenakan rapat klubnya. Sesampainya di depan kelas Sasuke, ia pun mengintip ke dalam kelas tersebut, "Mmmh... Niichan mana, ya?" gumamnya sembari terus mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut hitam-ayam itu.

"Loh, Naru-chan?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut, "Ah! Neji-san..." Naruto tersenyum singkat ketika melihat Neji berdiri di belakangnya, "Neji-san! Neji-san! Kau lihat Niichan? Kok barusan aku intip, Niichannya enggak ada? Dia ke toilet?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi kepada Neji.

"Sasuke? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi pagi," jawab Neji, "tadi waktu aku tanya melalui mail, ia tidak menjawab," sambungnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Begitu, ya..."

"Memang kalian tidak berangkat bareng? Tumben," tanya Neji.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Enggak. Tadi aku berangkat duluan, soalnya aku ada keperluan di klub."

Neji mengangguk mengerti, "Hmm, nanti, kalau Sasuke sudah datang, akan aku beritahu kalau kau mencarinya, deh!" ucap Neji sembari mengelus kepala kuning Naruto.

"Un! Terima kasih, Neji-san. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya! Jangan lupa janjimu barusan," ucap Naruto sembari bergegas pergi dari depan kelas Sasuke.

"Hm..." gumam Neji pelan sembari memandang bocah pirang itu berlari menjauh.

===============================.

-.

Naruto POV

-.

Aku berjalan ke arah kelasku dan mulai mengetik mail untuk Niichan. Tumben, biasanya jam segini, Niichan pasti sudah sampai di sekolah. Ada apa dengannya? Aku jadi khawatir. Apa dia tidak masuk? Tapi 'kan kemarin dia sehat-sehat saja.

"Oi, Naruto..."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Kulihat gadis berambut pink pendek sedang berjalan menghampiriku, "Hei, Bodoh! Kenapa kau kabur, hah? Rapatnya 'kan belum selesai!" ucap gadis berambut merah muda ini sembari memukul kencang kepala kuningku.

"—tte," ringisku pelan, "hehehe, maaf, Sakura-chan... itu... anu... aku abis dari toilet," dalihku sembari menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini kembali memukul kepalaku, "Jangan bohong! Kau tadi habis dari kelas kakakmu 'kan? Kau pikir aku tidak tau?" dengusnya sebal, dan hanya kubalas dengan cengiran polosku.

"Hehe, ketahuan..."

Gadis berambut merah muda ini memegangi kepalanya, "Haaah, kenapa, sih? Kau tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke-san sebentar saja," ucapnya lagi, dan hanya kubalas dengan tawa kecil dariku.

Drrt—drrt—

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Sakura-chan. Ponselku bunyi," ucapku sembari merogoh ponsel di saku celanaku, dan membukanya dengan cepat. Berharap pemuda berambut hitam-ayam itu sudah membalas mail dariku.

BINGO.

Niichan membalas mail dariku.

-.

From: Niichan pantat ayam.

Sub: re: Niichan kau dimana?

Maaf, Naruto... Hari ini aku tidak sekolah... Aku izin... Ada keperluan mendadak yang harus aku lakukan hari ini. Ah... Tapi, nanti aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah. Tunggu aku, ya.

-.

Hmm, keperluan mendadak, katanya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau dia memang tidak bisa masuk.

Dan aku pun menutup ponselku, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celanaku.

"Emm, ada apa, Naruto? Tadi mail dari siapa? Kok ekspresi mukamu jadi berubah gitu," tanya Sakura bingung.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Dari Niichan... Katanya, dia tidak masuk sekolah," ucapku, "padahal 'kan aku belum bertemu dengannya dari tadi pagi," lanjutku sembari cemberut.

Sakura lalu menepuk lembut kepalaku, "Ya, udah, sih! Nanti 'kan pas pulang bisa ketemu," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Um..."

Gadis berambut pink itu lalu menarik tanganku, "Ayo, Naruto! Kita kembali ke ruang klub. Rapatnya jadi berantakan gara-gara kau kabur," ucapnya sembari menarik kasar tanganku ke ruangan klub. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk nurut.

===============================.

"Oi, Naru! Mau pulang bareng?"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, dan melihat ke arah sumber suara, "Ah, Kiba! Umm, tidak, deh! Hari ini aku pulang bareng Niichan," ucapku sembari merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Hm? Bukannya Niichan-mu itu hari ini tidak masuk?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk singkat, "Dia memang tidak masuk. Tapi, dia berjanji untuk menjemputku," ucapku sembari tersenyum senang.

Kiba hanya meng-oh-kan penjelasanku, "Ya, udah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, ya," ucap Kiba sembari mengacak-acak rambut kuningku, dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Setelah tuntas merapikan buku-buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, aku pun beranjak keluar dari kelas, dan berlari kecil ke arah gerbang. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat aku sayangi itu.

"Naruto," aku menghentikan langkahku. Suara itu... suara yang sangat aku kenali. Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut, "Niichan!" teriakku kecil yang langsung disertai oleh langkah cepat kakiku. Aku langsung lompat, dan memeluk pemuda di depanku ini, "Niichan! Aku kangen!" ucapku sembari membenamkan mukaku ke dada Niichan.

Pemuda di hadapanku ini hanya tertawa kecil, "Ya, ampun Naru. Baru saja tidak ketemu dari tadi pagi. Kamu berlebihan, ah," ucapnya sembari menyapu lembut pipiku.

"Ha-habis, aku 'kan tidak mau kalau tidak bertemu Niichan lama-lama," sergahku.

Pemuda di hadapanku ini terdiam. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukanku, "Naru, aebelum pulang, kita jalan-jalan dulu, yuk!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut, dan langsung kujawab dengan anggukan semangat.

"Un! Ayo!"

===============================.

"Niichan! Niichan! Lihat... itu ikan piranha... lucu, ya~" ucapku semangat sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ikan-ikan khas Sungai Amazon itu.

Niichan hanya terdiam dengan muka datar, "Itu... kau bilang lucu? Dasar abnormal," ucap Niichan datar, dan langsung mendapat pukulan kecil dariku.

Aku dan Niichan kembali berjalan-jalan sekitar taman air ini. Seketika, mataku menangkap sesosok ikan yang menurutku mirip dengan Niichan, "Niichan! Niichan... Lihat.. ikan yang itu mirip Niichan!" ucapku semangat sembari menunjuk ikan pari yang sedang berenang. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ikan pari dan Niichan mukanya tidak jauh beda 'kan? Mukanya sama-sama datar dan aneh.

Niichan langsung mencubit pipiku dengan kencang, "Apa katamu barusan, Dobe?" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Aku meringis kecil, "—tteee... Sakit, Teme! Lepaaas!" teriakku kecil sembari meronta.

Pusing dengan teriakanku, lalu Niichan melepaskan cubitannya, "Sekali lagi kau bilang aku mirip dengan ikan pari, kuhukum kau, Dobe," ucap Niichan sembari menyeringai kecil. Mukaku langsung memerah ketika menyadari maksud dari ucapan Niichan tadi.

"Iiiih! Bego!"

"Ah, mukamu merah, tuh!"

"Berisik, ih!"

Mukaku semakin memerah ketika Niichan mengggodaku. Aku langsung menutup kedua mukaku dengan telapak tangan guna menyembunyikan muka merahku ini. Dapat kudengar Niichan tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menarik lembut kedua tanganku sehingga memperlihatkan wajahku yang kini sudah semerah buah pomegranate. Niichan lalu menyapu lembut pipiku dengan tangan besarnya, sehingga membuat pipiku semakin memerah.

"Mukamu semakin merah, loh, Naru..." bisiknya lembut di kupingku. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut, dan mengecup lembut bibirku.

Aku pun menutup kedua mataku untuk merasakan hangatnya bibir Niichan. Dan tak lama, Niichan pun memutuskan ciuman di bibirku. Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, dan menatap mata onyx milik Niichan, berharap Niichan akan memberi sesuatu yang lebih.

Niichan hanya tersenyum, lalu menepuk lembut kepalaku, "Pulang, yuk! Sebelum semakin gelap," ucapnya sembari membalikkan badannya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecewa.

===============================.

"Aku pulang," ucapku sedikit berteriak ketika tanganku membuka pintu masuk. Aku lalu membuka sepatuku, dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci di samping pintu masuk.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang?" sapa Okaasan dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "kalian pulang pas saat makan malam sudah siap, loh! Cepat-cepat ganti baju, gih!" sambung Okaasan sembari melepas apron.

Aku langsung mengangguk semangat, "Un! Aku akan cepat! Aku sudah lapar soalnya," ucapku semangat sembari berlari menaiki tangga, dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurku.

-.

Normal POV

-.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan anak tirinya tersebut, ia lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Kalian kemana saja? Kok pulang sampai semalam ini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Jalan-jalan sebentar," ucap pemuda berambut hitam-ayam ini dengan ekspresi datar. Ia lalu mencopot sepatunya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Setelah selesai memasukkan sepatunya, ia beranjak masuk ke ruang makan, dan langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke," ucap Minato sembari membuka-buka koran di tangannya, "bagaimana kencanmu dengan Naruto hari ini?" sindirnya halus ke arah Sasuke.

"Otousan, tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah hubunganku dengan Naruto ketika Okaasan ada dirumah," ucap Sasuke datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Hm…"

Mikoto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari membawa beberapa piring makanan, dan menatanya di meja makan, "Ah, ya, Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau sudah pikirkan 'kan?" tanya Mikoto, "besok pendaftarannya tutup, loh! Jadi kau harus sudah bisa menentukannya sekarang."

Sasuke menunduk sedikit, "Aku tahu, Okaasan," ucapnya pelan, "dan aku juga sudah menentukannya."

Minato lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya, dan melipat koran, lalu menaruhnya di samping meja, "Lalu keputusanmu?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, "aku..."

Minato dan Mikoto menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sasuke. Berharap jawaban dari Sasuke akan membuat mereka senang.

Sasuke menahan napasnya, "... akan kuliah di sana. Sesuai yang Otousan dan Okaasan minta,"

Minato menyeringai lebar, "Keputusan yang bagus, Sasuke."

===============================.

Tuberkolis

===============================.

HALOOOO SEMUAAAAAAA~~ apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu yaa~ udah setaun yaaa? Laamaa yaaaa~~ 8D *dirajam rame-rame*

Hehehe pasti ini sebuah berkah ramadhan... Jadi beo mendapat inspirasi buat meneruskan fic gaje yang udah terlantar selama setahun ini. 8D

Maaf, ya... Soalnya, beo itu sibuk sama urusan kuliah... Jadi suka ga sempet buat fic... #alibi

Oke... Cukup basa-basinya… Mind to review? :)


End file.
